Un Butin de Balles
by PhoenixFeather29
Summary: UA. D'un côté, il y a Sherlock Holmes, un braqueur de bijouteries hâtivement recherché par les autorités. De l'autre côté, il y a l'ancien médecin militaire, John Watson. Devenu policier, il participe à la traque du braqueur en question, sans savoir qu'il s'agit de son ancien amant: l'homme qu'il n'a jamais oublié... [ Challenge Septembre 2017- Collectif Noname ]
1. Un Plan Parfait

Cette fanfiction est née d'un Challenge du Collectif Noname, qui s'intitule : "Amour impossible entre deux opposés". Elle comportera plusieurs chapitres, même si je n'ai encore aucune idée de la longueur précise.

J'essayerai de respecter la personnalité des personnages au maximum, même si Irène Adler sera légèrement différente du personnage de la série BBC.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient ; Ils sont tous de l'oeuvre écrite par l'incroyable Arthur Conan Doyle.

Chapitre 1

« Pendentif en platine incrusté d'un diamant blanc en poire de dix carats, de deux diamants jaunes de huit et cinq carats et de trois diamants roses de cinq carats chacun. »

Le bijoutier avec psalmodié avec élégance et distinction, clairement fier de présenter le collier le plus cher de sa bijouterie au couple qui se tenait devant lui.

Ce bijou irait à merveille à la jeune femme qui jaugeait ce collier avec fascination, ses yeux pétillants de tentation. Pas toutes les femmes étaient faites pour porter plus de trois millions d'euros autour du cou, mais elle, si.

Il le savait grâce à son maintien de reine. Ses larges épaules dénudées étaient tirées en arrière, rendant ainsi son dos parfaitement droit, prouvant qu'elle était sûr de son effet. Le menton levé en signe d'arrogance, ses lèvres charnues peintes d'un rouge vif s'étiraient imperceptiblement, formant un léger rictus hautain, et quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient du chignon stricte qui emprisonnait ses longs cheveux bruns.

Elle portait une courte robe noire qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes féminines, et qui compressait sa taille pour faire ressortir sa poitrine généreuse, mais elle n'était pas vulgaire dans cette tenue provocante, malgré son décolleté plongeant en V. Son visage angélique, gommé de tout défaut, l'immunisait contre toute vulgarité.

« Ce collier est fait pour vous. » Annonça fermement le bijoutier d'un ton convaincu, quand le silence qui s'éternisait devint trop pesant.

« Pour Irène ou pour Sherlock ? » Ironisa la voix doucereuse de l'homme qui se tenait en retrait, et qui inspectait minutieusement les montres masculines à travers l'épaisse vitre. Sa remarque fut accompagné d'un ricanement hystérique solitaire de sa part.

« La prochaine fois que tu t'apprêtes à dire quelque chose de ce genre, écris-le sur une feuille. Ça m'épargnera de l'entendre. » Riposta le dénommé Sherlock d'une voix grave et rauque, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace irritée. « Mais tout bien réfléchi, écris tout ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire sur une feuille, pour que le Q.I de cette pièce reste à un niveau convenable. »

Au premier regard, ce client là paraissait banal, même avec son physique atypique. En effet, ses yeux étaient deux iris translucides qui, en fonction de l'éclairage, changeaient de couleur, se métamorphosant ainsi en bleu cristallin, en gris, ou en vert émeraude. Son visage bénéficiait d'un teint de porcelaine, et cette pâleur blanchâtre contrastait brusquement avec ses épaisses boucles noires qui encadraient son visage doté de deux pommettes hautes et d'une mâchoire allongée.

Pourtant, il émanait une aura mystérieuse et dramatique qui était décuplée par son long manteau obscur qui le couvrait des pieds à la tête. Son regard, quant à lui, était perçant et direct, si bien que le vendeur avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de son âme était sondée, et tous ses secrets, dévoilés au grand jour, par ces yeux inquisiteurs. Sous ces prunelles envoûtantes, il avait la sensation d'être un spectacle à part entière.

«Ce bijou me plaît énormément. » Annonça naturellement Irène Adler en se tournant vers Sherlock pour lui faire face « Il est à moi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

La manière appuyée avec laquelle elle prononça le pronom personnel dérangea le bijoutier, et un désagréable frisson parcourut son échine.

« Bien sur, Accepta froidement l'interpellé en jetant un regard presque féroce au vendeur, Tout ce qui se trouve ici est à toi, ma douce. »

Déglutissant avec difficulté pour chasser la boule d'anxiété qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, le bijoutier hasarda maladroitement, en tentant d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait l'estomac :

« Monsieur est généreux ! »

« Non, Répliqua-t-il d'un ton aussi glacial qu'amusé, comme si cette idée était grotesque, _Monsieur_ est juste armé. »

A ses mots, Sherlock dégaina une arme à feu de son manteau avec une telle rapidité que le bijoutier eut juste le temps de se raidir que le pistolet était déjà fermement braqué sur son front, le cran de sûreté retiré.

~~

Sherlock avait vendu à ses deux complices un braquage d'exception sans faille et voué à une réussite certaine.

Ils avaient repassé en boucles le scénario complet du vol, et avaient analysé tous les problèmes possibles et imaginables. Chaque événement qui aurait pu mal tourné avait été envisagé, étudié, et corrigé. A chaque inconvénient trouvé, Sherlock avait amené une solution, une porte de sortie.

Un plan aussi complexe à élaborer que simple à réaliser :

Brouiller la caméra de surveillance dès leur entrée avec un dispositif caché dans le manteau de Sherlock.

Holmes et Irène joueraient le rôle d'un couple qui achèteraient un bijou de luxe pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

Jim Moriarty se placerait en retrait, à un tel angle qu'il bloquerait avec son corps la vue des passants vers Sherlock quand ce dernier aurait dégainé son arme à feu, pour ne pas alerter les civils qui passeraient devant la porte d'entrée vitrée et transparente de la bijouterie.

Ordonner au vendeur de rabattre le volet roulant métallique de la porte et des deux fenêtres présentes. Faire attention à ce qu'il reste loin de son bureau, parce qu'un bouton rouge était dissimulé dans l'un des tiroirs, et s'il était actionné, préviendrait automatiquement les autorités et déclencherait les mesures de sécurité en cas de braquage.

Lui réclamer ses clés professionnelles pour ouvrir la sortie de secours – qui était juste fermée pendant l'ouverture – qui donne sur une petite ruelle miteuse peu fréquentée, où une voiture attendrait sagement leur retour.

Un plan parfait qui s'était écroulé comme un château de carte sous un coup de vent. Comme s'il provenait du cerveau d'un simple amateur.

Le seul grain de sable dans la machine qu'ils n'avaient pas anticipé, c'était que le bijoutier aurait de la compagnie.

A la seconde où Sherlock l'avait menacé de son arme à feu, il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses sens lui hurlaient de fuir.

Alors, pendant que Jim Moriarty remplissait avidement son sac de tout objet de valeur qu'il avait sous la main, et qu'Irène prenait les clés et surveillait l'entrée, le regard vigilant de Sherlock avait scanné sa victime à la recherche d'indice, et l'incroyable disque dur qui lui servait de cerveau tournait à plein régime, essayant de retrouver la raison précise de son mauvais pressentiment.

Bien évidement, il trouva en quelques secondes. Comme toujours.

Dès qu'il avait dégainé, le vendeur avait bougé. Certes, il était normal pour un être humain que le premier réflexe, à la vue d'un pistolet, soit de reculer, de lever les deux mains en l'air, ou même de tressaillir de frayeur.

Mais pas de se déplacer sur le _côté_.

Pourtant, le bijoutier s'était bel et bien déplacé sur le côté, et son corps faisait office de barrage entre l'arme et une porte à l'arrière qui menait sûrement sur une salle privée. Comme s'il voulait inconsciemment la protéger. Ou protéger ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Sherlock ferma brièvement ses yeux en soupirant, mais ses mains qui tenaient fermement son arme ne tremblaient toujours pas, malgré la pression qui commençait à bouillonner dans ses veines. Le temps tournait dangereusement vite, et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait les rapprochait de plus en plus d'une cellule.

« Votre fils de 8 ans qui est actuellement caché dans la salle privée, a déjà appelé la police, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, en levant un sourcil blasé quand les yeux du bijoutier s'arrondirent encore plus de terreur sous cette question soudaine.

« Comment... ? S'il vous plaît, Supplia-t-il dans des bégaiements pathétiques et précipités, Laissez-le tranquille... Il n'a rien à voir... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé. » L'interrompit-t-il sans ménagement, son visage aussi inexpressif et neutre qu'un masque.

Devant le mutisme craintif du bijoutier, Sherlock leva tellement les yeux au ciel qu'ils firent le tour de leur orbite, et il déduisit d'une voix rapide teintée d'ennui, reprenant à peine son souffle pendant sa tirade :

« Le dessin qui est encadré et posé sur votre bureau. Le fait qu'il y ai écrit 'Je t'aim, Papa' dessus – avec une énorme faute d'orthographe, je vous conseille de consulter un spécialiste – prouve que l'auteur de cette œuvre n'est pas l'un de vos cousins germains... Je sais que votre fils est jeune parce que les formes tracées dessus sont brouillonnes. Pourtant, le dessin est récent : La feuille est parfaitement blanche, ses extrémités ne présentent aucune marque d'usure, et elles ne sont pas jaunies par le temps. _Fils_ parce que les couleurs dominantes sont le bleu et le noir, et peu de petites filles dessineraient des voitures. Et le fait que votre premier réflexe, à la vue de mon arme, fut de se déplacer pour faire barrage de votre corps, et de dissimuler cette porte me permet d'affirmer que vous avez exceptionnellement amené votre enfant sur votre lieu de travail – pas très professionnel, honte à vous – et qu'il est à l'intérieur. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de frimer ! » Cracha Jim en se rapprochant de Sherlock, son sac rempli de bijoux négligemment balancé par dessus son épaule, ses yeux noirs charbon étincelant de rage.

« Les flics sont en route ! » Précisa-t-il inutilement quand les sirènes stridentes des voitures de police se firent entendre au loin.

« Excellente déduction. Tu progresses de jour en jour en matière de commentaires inutiles. » Railla froidement Sherlock, sans quitter le bijoutier des yeux.

« Tues le gosse, et son père avec, et partons ! »

Sherlock lui lança un regard tellement méprisant qu'Irène Adler elle-même se serait enterrée vivante pour y échapper.

« Le sang est inutile et salissant, Siffla-t-il entre ses dents qui étaient tellement serrées que ce fut un miracle si ces mots franchirent les barrières de ses lèvres, _Aucun_ de mes braquages ne se terminera dans un bain de sang. Si tu n'arrives pas à museler tes pulsions meurtrières, alors tu es encore plus faible et pathétique que je le pensais. »

La mâchoire de Moriarty se contracta violemment de fureur, prouvant qu'il n'encaissait pas la remarque cinglante sans broncher, mais il ravala les insultes qui lui brûlaient la langue, et il dut accomplir un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

La survie de Sherlock était primordiale, parce qu'il était le seul à avoir un contact fiable pour fourguer la marchandise, et, bien évidemment, il gardait cette information pour lui, sachant que le nom de la fourgue assurait sa survie. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien de voler plus de trois millions d'euros de bijoux si l'on ne pouvait pas les convertir en billets.

« Alors, tu vas généreusement les épargner, parce que ton petit cœur sensible n'a pas le _courage_ de tuer ? Que c'est noble de ta part, j'en ai presque la larme à l'œil ! » Beugla-t-il hargneusement en rapprochant son visage si près de celui de Sherlock que leurs nez se frôlèrent.

Les traits enfantins de Moriarty se tordaient de fureur, rendant sa face démente, mais son interlocuteur ne reculait pas d'un pouce.

« Je n'ai aucun cœur. » Rectifia sèchement Sherlock, mais toujours aussi calmement, comme si le caractère instable de son partenaire lui était indiffèrent.

Sherlock n'était pas un homme bien. Déposséder illégalement un honnête homme de son commerce était puni par la loi. Pourtant, à chaque vol qu'il avait commis – qu'il soit négligeable ou le coup du siècle – il n'avait jamais tué, et c'était un principe qu'il suivrait fidèlement, jusqu'à sa mort. Il refusait d'ôter la vie d'une personne innocente, juste pour de l'argent, de simples papiers froissés aussi vitaux que corrupteurs.

Il y avait un énorme pas entre voler et assassiner. Un pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas franchir.

« J'ai ouvert la sortie de secours, partons avant que les flics ne joignent la fête ! » Annonça précipitamment Irène qui venait de revenir.

Sherlock opina froidement sans un mot, en abaissant nonchalamment son arme, sachant que le bijoutier ne serait pas une menace à leur fuite.

« Parfait. Malheureusement, nous devons vous quitter. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée. » Déclara Sherlock au bijoutier en écartant ses bras de façon théâtrale. Le pire était que son ton était réellement aimable, comme s'il n'était pas en train de braquer sa bijouterie.

Le groupe de braqueurs se diriga d'un même mouvement vers la sortie de secours à l'arrière de la bijouterie, mais Sherlock arrêta sa course soudainement, et il jeta un bref regard par dessus son épaule et il conseilla, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Protégez votre fils. Le monde est plus habité par des _méchants_ que par des gentils. »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Jamais quand je travaille. »

« Vous allez me conseiller le meilleur thé à boire aussi, pendant qu'on y est ? » Ironisa le bijoutier, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Mon préféré est Earl Grey. Très parfumé. » Répondit-t-il nonchalamment en lui adressant un clin d'œil aussi charmeur qu'ironique, avant de disparaître.

~~

Jim se jeta au volant pendant qu'il mettait le contact d'une main assurée, tandis qu'Irène s'asseyait calmement sur le siège passager, son propre pistolet muni d'un silencieux à la main, par simple précaution. Sherlock chargeait le coffre de la voiture, en y déposant le sac débordant de bijoux avec autant de délicatesse que s'il avait balancé un sac de patates.

« Bouges, Sherlock ! » Grogna nerveusement Jim, qui avait le pied en attente sur l'accélérateur, jetant plusieurs coups d'œil au rétroviseur pour surveiller que la rue reste déserte.

Soudain, au moment où ils pensaient tous les trois qu'ils avaient brillamment évité les emmerdes, et qu'ils pourraient tranquillement prendre la fuite sans perturbation, une voix ferme et glaciale rugit dans leurs dos, précédée du cliquetis familier du cran de sûreté abaissé :

« Les mains en l'air derrière la tête ! »

Il fallait beaucoup pour que le sociopathe Sherlock Holmes soit proprement estomaqué.

Pourtant, à cet instant il l'était tellement que sa bouche en tombait presque. Ses poumons se vidèrent d'un seul coup, et son cœur cessa tout simplement de battre pendant une demi-seconde.

Il avait tout d'abord cru que ce son n'était qu'une hallucination, que son brillant cerveau lui jouait cruellement des tours, mais cette voix était bien trop unique pour être imitée par son subconscient.

Une voix qui avait, jadis, été une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Une voix qui avait été un rayon de soleil vital dans son quotidien morose.

Une voix qu'il avait aimé de toute son âme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'abandonne, deux ans auparavant.

Il redoutait de se retourner, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il verrait. Pourtant, il le fit lentement, sans geste brusque, les mains docilement levées paume vers l'avant, signe universellement reconnu qu'il n'attaquerait pas à l'improviste, et il le vit.

Son ancien amant, fièrement vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine de police, son flingue assurément braqué sur lui.

« John ? » Souffla Sherlock d'une voix étranglée.

John Watson reconnut Sherlock grâce à sa voix grave et inimitable, et une stupéfaction sans borgne se peignit soudainement sur ses traits. D'ailleurs, ses yeux bleus cillèrent plusieurs fois, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Horrifié de comprendre que le Braqueur-Sans-Visage recherché par tous les commissariats du pays était en réalité Sherlock Holmes, son ancien amant qu'il n'avait plus vu, ou récolté aucune nouvelle depuis deux ans, l'ancien soldat abaissa lentement son arme, complètement sous le choc.

Soudain, le corps de John se cambra violemment, sa bouche grande ouverte en un cri silencieux, et il s'écroula sur ses genoux, son visage déformé par une douleur sourde.

Il fallut un moment à Sherlock pour comprendre que le sang qui inondait l'uniforme de police en une tache circulaire était celui de John, et que le liquide vital qui se faufilait entre les doigts crispés du policier provenait d'une profonde blessure par balle, tirée par Irène.

Une balle qui trouait son épaule gauche, et qui s'était logée près de l'organe vital que John Watson avait fait battre, en Sherlock.

Une balle qui frôlait le cœur de John Watson.


	2. Plan B

Chapitre 2

 **Deux jours plus tôt**

« Entrez. »

La voix polie du commissaire Gregory Lestrade résonna à travers l'épaisse porte de son bureau, alors John Watson s'exécuta, le saluant d'un bref hochement de tête quand il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

« Enchanté, Monsieur Watson. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » Débita rapidement le commissaire en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de la poigne ferme – qui lui broya ses phalanges – de l'ancien médecin militaire. Ce dernier avait décidément bien plus de force qu'il en avait l'air. Comme un loup féroce déguisé en agneau : Un homme innocent en apparence, mais qui pouvait vous briser la nuque avec ses mains expertes en un clin d'œil.

« Appelez-moi John. » Demanda l'ancien soldat, avant de s'asseoir, avec un sourire aimable, sur la chaise que Lestrade lui désigna.

Un silence désagréable succéda à ces brefs échanges de politesse, aucun des deux hommes ne sachant quel sujet sensible aborder en premier, mais John finit par se lancer courageusement :

« Vous avez des questions. » Déduisit-il calmement, sans en être offensé.

Greg ne sembla ni étonné, ni perturbé d'avoir été aussi facilement démasqué, bien au contraire, car un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres :

« J'admets que vous avez piqué ma curiosité. Votre dossier m'a été parvenu : John Hamish Watson. Un médecin militaire déployé en Afghanistan... Rapatrié en urgence au pays pour une blessure par balle à l'épaule droite. »

« C'est exact, Accepta froidement John, en tentant d'ignorer les tremblements de sa main face aux souvenirs peu avenants qui surgissaient dans son esprit, Vous avez bien fait vos devoirs. » Sa voix était neutre, comme si cette conversation ne le concernait pas.

« Pourtant, quelques mois après avoir été rapatrié, vous décidez de devenir _policier_... » Poursuivit le commissaire avec une fausse nonchalance, un profond scepticisme se gravant progressivement sur ses traits.

L'étincelle d'inquiétude qui grésillait dans son regard compatissant — comme si le commissaire craignait qu'il ne s'évanouisse d'une seconde à l'autre — énerva John au plus haut point.

« Il y a une loi qui l'interdit ? » Riposta-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

« Non ! S'empressa Greg de le rassurer, en agitant vivement sa main comme pour balayer cette objection, Mais... »

Il fut coupé sans ménagement par son interlocuteur, qui était clairement irrité :

« Mais vous vous demandez pourquoi un soldat – qui a connu l'horreur des champs de bataille – souhaite reprendre une arme et traquer les méchants... » Résuma John d'une voix ennuyée, mais malgré tout compréhensive.

Il était vrai que la plupart des soldats, après leur retour, voulaient rester le plus loin possible de tout ce qui se rapprochait, de près ou de loin, d'une arme à feu.

Leur traumatisme était si profond, que le bruit de feux d'artifices ou des marteaux-piqueurs leur rappelaient les coups de feu tirés en rafale. Ils associaient la moindre odeur à la mort, et aux gazes toxiques.

John n'était pas la plupart des soldats. Lui avait besoin de l'adrénaline, et du sentiment dévastateur, et familier, de la terreur face au danger. Il ne souhaitait pas d'une vie tranquille et sans encombre. S'il ne voulait pas sombrer dans la folie ou dépérir, il devait être constamment en action.

« Je voudrais juste être certain que vous êtes vraiment _revenu_ de la guerre, John. » Temporisa Greg avec un tact si irritant que John ne put s'empêcher de lever irrespectueusement les yeux au ciel.

« Vous avez dû lire les rapports des centaines de psychologues et psychiatres que j'ai vu... Répondit John avec son sourire gentil habituel vissé sur ses lèvres, même si ses yeux foudroyants d'agacement disaient le contraire, Aucun ne conclut le syndrome de stress post traumatique. »

Il lui avait suffit de débiter naturellement quelques mensonges, et de négliger certains détails. Comme ses cauchemars.

Quand il était éveillé, la guerre était réellement derrière lui : Un simple fantôme flou du passé. Il arrivait à vivre normalement, comme tout citoyen insouciant.

Pourtant, dès qu'il fermait les yeux le soir, la guerre ressuscitait sous ses paupières closes. Il la revivait dans toute sa sordité, par l'intermédiaire de cauchemars violents et inoubliables.

Les images des cadavres déchiquetés dans la boue et les cris d'agonie hantaient ses nuits, et il se sentait de nouveau sur un champ de bataille, et non dans son lit.

« Certes, mais rejoindre la police signifie que vous serez sur le terrain. Vous devrez participer à des fusillades ou vous battre au corps à corps... Je ne veux pas que vous subissez une crise de panique dans des moments... _mouvementés_. »

La colère de John disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Après tout, Lestrade ne faisait que son travail, et il était normal qu'il soit septique quant à embaucher un soldat récemment rapatrié, qui avait vecu l'enfer de la guerre pendant deux années entières.

Quand John opina le plus naturellement possible, en cachant sa nervosité avec brio, Greg soupira, mais capitula, décidant de lui faire confiance, en priant d'avoir raison de le faire :

« Si vous lisez les journaux, vous devez avoir entendu parler du Braqueur-Sans-Visage, ou du "Braqueur-Sans-Nom", selon les préférences de l'auteur des articles... »

« Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous n'avez... _rien_. » Répondit John, sans être pour autant accusateur. Il énonçait juste les faits brutes et durs.

Quand Lestrade hocha la tête sans dire un mot, sans doute privé de parole par la frustration d'admettre un échec cuisant, John demanda avec douceur, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de 4 ans hypersensible :

« Comment est-il possible que vous n'ayez que dalle, alors que cette affaire a commencé depuis trois mois ? »

Lestrade encaissa le reproche masqué sans protester, parce qu'il le méritait amplement, et il soupira lourdement de lassitude, une fatigue sans nom s'inscrivant sur son visage mal rasé.

« Résumez-moi les faits. » Trancha gentiment John, en se levant brusquement de son siège pour croiser ses bras devant son torse avec autorité, comme pour montrer son sérieux au commissaire en face de lui.

« En trois mois, il y a eu trois braquages, dans trois villes différentes très éloignées, alors, impossible d'établir une zone de recherche. Les trois bijouteries se trouvaient dans des quartiers discrets. Elles étaient luxueuses, et vendaient donc des objets de hautes valeurs. Chaque braquage a eu lieu à l'horaire de l'ouverture, vers 8 heures. Sûrement parce que les rues sont désertes, à une heure si matinale. »

« Des victimes à déplorer ? » Demanda craintivement John, en redoutant la réponse, mais celle-ci le surprit légèrement :

« C'est bien la seule chose qu'on puisse leur accorder : Ils ne laissent aucun cadavre derrière leur route »

« 'Leur' ? Releva pensivement John en fronçant ses sourcils, Ils sont combien ? »

« Deux hommes, et une femme. Avant que vous me posez la question, nous n'avons pas leur identité. Leur ADN n'est pas fiché et ils se présentent au bijoutier avec différentes identités à chaque fois. Le premier braquage, ils ont utilisés Tom, Sabrina et John. Le deuxième, Julie, Paul et Harry. Et le troisième, Zoé, Albert et Hamish, d'après les bijoutiers témoins. Des faux prénoms, bien sûr. »

John cilla sous l'apparition de son prénom, de son deuxième prénom, et du diminutif de sa soeur, mais il haussa les épaules, chassant violemment de son esprit sa surprise stupide aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Des images des caméras de surveillance ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment, presque avec désespoir, comme s'il voulait se raccrocher à n'importe quel indice, aussi minime soit-il. Au point où ils en étaient... Dire que l'enquête piétinait était un doux euphémisme.

Dès qu'il vit l'expression pincée du commissaire, John soupira, sachant déjà que la réponse sera négative.

« Les caméras sont brouillées, dès qu'ils sont dans les parages. Aucune image d'eux. »

« Et les portraits robots ? » Enchaîna l'ancien soldat, avec espoir.

« Apparemment, les braqueurs choisissent les bijoutiers qui n'ont aucune mémoire... Les portraits-robots sont tous brouillons. De toute façon, les bijoutiers sont trop choqués pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit... Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que la femme est brune, et les deux hommes sont bruns, dont l'un a les cheveux bouclés et des yeux bleus clairs. »

« Voilà qui réduit les recherches... » Commenta sarcastiquement John, sans avoir pu supprimer la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

« Mode opératoire ? » Enchaîna-t-il, en soupirant par le nez. Il avait besoin de toutes les informations possibles pour se plonger dans cette affaire qui commençait déjà à lui torturer les neurones.

« Ils entrent, menacent le bijoutier – toujours seul – avec une arme, ferment la bijouterie, dérobent les bijoux, et repartent. » Résuma Greg simplement, en plissant les yeux sous la concentration.

« Ils repartent par l'entrée ? » Questionna John en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

« Non. La porte d'entrée est toujours verrouillée quand les autorités arrivent. »

« Mais, ils ne sont plus dans la bijouterie... Alors, ils se sont évaporés dans la nature ? Comme ça... _POUF_ ? » Répliqua Watson d'une voix assez moqueuse, mais il n'avait même pas la force de s'en vouloir, même quand l'expression de Greg tressauta entre l'agacement, et la triste fatalité.

Devant le silence qui voulait dire « Je n'en sais rien, je suis complètement paumé » de Lestrade, John se frotta les yeux de lassitude, en maudissant les autorités pour être aussi incompétents, et les braqueurs pour être aussi ingénieux.

Il ne savait pas auquel des deux il vouait le plus sa rancœur, à vrai dire.

« En résumé, l'enquête est au point mort, et vous êtes tellement désespéré que vous êtes prêt à recruter n'importe qui, même un ancien médecin militaire, dans vos rangs... Ai-je juste ? »

Greg hocha la tête, ne se donnant même pas la peine de dissimuler la lueur suppliante qui clignotait dans ses yeux braqués sur l'ancien soldat, lui sollicitant silencieusement son aide.

« Aucun autre élément de l'enquête à me révéler ? » Soupira John, ses paupières s'affaissant brièvement.

« Ils demandent toujours les clés de la bijouterie pour la fermer... » Ajouta stupidement Greg, en haussant les épaules, sachant déjà que cette information ne les aiderait pas à résoudre l'enquête.

Pourtant, cette remarque tilta l'intellect de John, et il pointa le commissaire du doigt, pour mieux attirer son attention, tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions.

« A l'armée, on nous apprend qu'à chaque infiltration dans un bâtiment, il faut toujours prévoir l'entrée, mais aussi la sortie. _Surtout_ la sortie. Il faut qu'elle soit discrète et subtile. »

Après un moment pensif de silence, il poursuivit énergétiquement, presque avec excitation : « Alors, à moins qu'ils aient pratiqué la téléportation – et j'en doute – ils sortent automatiquement quelque part. Pas par les fenêtres, elles sont fermées, elles aussi... Les clés que les braqueurs demandent, il y en a _plusieurs_ au trousseau... Qu'est-ce qu'elles ouvrent d'autres ? »

« Des salles privées, des salles de stockages... » Énuméra Greg d'un ton blasé, comme s'il avait déjà épuisé chaque neurone de son cerveau sur cette affaire.

« Et la sortie de secours, Compléta fièrement John, C'est logique qu'ils demandent les clés. Ils arrivent au _moment_ de l'ouverture, alors le vendeur n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir. »

Greg le fixa pendant un long moment d'un air absent, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette hypothèse, ce qui ne devait sûrement pas être le cas. Ils n'étaient pas stupides à ce point.

Sans un mot, il sortit les plans de chaque bijouterie braquée, et il les étendit à plat sur son bureau, poussant d'un revers sec de son avant bras les feuilles d'administration qui s'étallèrent au sol.

Il les inspecta rapidement, et il constata, comme il l'avait pensé, que chaque sortie de secours était placée à l'arrière, et menait sur une petite rue non fréquentée.

Un énorme sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, comme si John lui avait donné les vraies identités des braqueurs sur un plateau d'argent.

« Vous n'êtes pas une recrue désespérée, John Watson. Vous êtes un miracle. » Débita-t-il si rapidement que John peina pour entendre un mot sur deux, mais il comprit le message essentiel.

Il sourit avec modestie, fier de servir à quelque chose dans cette enquête.

~~

 **Présent**

Douleur. Souffrance. Brûlure indescriptible.

Des voix étouffées, mais indiscernables. Des mots aboyés, mais qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Son corps était mou, et tellement flasque que John n'avait même pas la force de remuer un orteil.

Il fut juste capable d'émettre un faible gémissement de douleur, quand la souffrance qui tiraillait l'ensemble de son système nerveux en feu se raviva avec deux fois plus d'intensité. Sans doute parce qu'une pression s'exerçait sur sa blessure qui saignait abondamment, pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

Il sentit deux bras puissants raffermir leur prise autour de son abdomen, le stabilisant fermement, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger le moindre muscle.

Son dos était plaqué contre une matière solide, sans doute un torse masculin, et il sentait des doigts balayer tendrement ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui s'étaient collés à son front en sueur.

« Ne bouges pas, John. » Chuchota une voix grave avec douceur à son oreille.

La tête du soldat tanguait mollement sous les roues bondissantes de la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais elle s'écrasa contre quelque chose de dur – une épaule –, son visage enfoui dans le cou de quelqu'un. De Sherlock Holmes. Il reconnaîtrait son odeur si familière n'importe où.

« Dis... moi... que... c'est l'épaule... _gauche_. » Parvint-t-il à croasser entre deux respirations saccadées. Il espérait que son épaule droite – déjà blessée dans le passé – soit épargnée, pour cette fois.

« Oui, balle logée dans ton épaule gauche. » Confirma Sherlock avec un détachement parfaitement feint, mais John ne fut pas dupe. Il parvenait à détecter des soubresauts de panique dans la voix du braqueur, même dans son état semi-conscient.

« Pas de jalouses, alors... » Murmura-t-il faiblement, avec un semblant d'humour. Ses deux épaules auraient donc eu le droit de goûter au plaisir d'une balle logée à son intérieur. _Joie._

« Tais-toi, Ordonna sèchement Sherlock, mortellement intransigeant, Gardes tes forces. »

Nerveusement, Sherlock ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton mi-glacial mi-doux : « Tu es un idiot. Un _putain_ d'idiot sans cervelle. »

John savait que le braqueur faisait allusion à son initiatrice aussi brave que stupide de se rendre en solitaire à la poursuite des braqueurs.

En effet, il n'avait pas attendu l'arrivée des renforts pour se lancer, tête baissée, vers la rue à l'arrière de la bijouterie, persuadé que les braqueurs se trouveraient à cet endroit, en train de s'enfuir, après avoir franchi la sortie de secours.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Heureusement ou malheureusement, cela restait à déterminer.

« Je te retourne le compliment. »

Ce fut les dernières paroles que John arriva à bredouiller, avant de perdre connaissance, une fois de plus.

Sherlock faillit gronder de fureur quand le blond, blotti dans ses bras, sombra dans l'inconscience, mais il s'efforça de prendre de profondes inspirations par le nez, pour calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Sans succès.

Le célèbre et glacial Sherlock Holmes paniquait pitoyablement, et sa poitrine était douloureusement comprimée sous le poids d'une culpabilité dévorante.

Il était tellement noyé dans la terreur de perdre le seul homme qu'il aimait, qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte que Moriarty beuglait comme un taré, à deux doigts de perdre ses moyens, depuis deux longues minutes, toujours au volant de sa voiture qui roulait à plus de 120 K/h.

Sherlock avait vaguement entendu quelques insultes assez salées à son encontre pendant sa tirade haineuse... Inintéressant.

« ... Embarquer un flic blessé avec nous ! T'as tes neurones qui ont grillés ou quoi ?! »

« Toujours en train de dramatiser... » Répliqua Sherlock avec un désintérêt si insultant que Moriarty frappa impulsivement le volant avec sa main.

Sherlock lui aurait bien volontiers fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de frapper le volant pour révéler sa fureur aux occupants de la voiture – ses hurlements de babouins étaient plus que révélateurs et amplement suffisants – mais il préféra se taire, sentant que le moindre commentaire de trop ferait exploser son partenaire.

« _Dramatiser_ ?! Ce n'est pas comme si on était en cavale, les flics aux culs, avec trois millions d'euros dans le coffre ! Et pour couronner le tout, on a comme compagnie un _putain_ de poulet qui saigne comme un porc dans _ma_ bagnole, et qui est à moitié crevé ! Alors, je suis légèrement _tendu_ ! » Hurla-t-il si fortement qu'Irène grimaça, mais elle se garda bien d'intervenir. Elle parlait seulement quand il était nécessaire de l'entendre. Si seulement Jim pouvait lui aussi avoir ce trait de caractère...

Sherlock serra les dents devant le commentaire vicieux de Moriarty, qui commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs, avant d'ordonner calmement, sa voix plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir :

« Au lieu de _brailler_ comme une pleureuse, prends la prochaine à gauche. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Poursuivit Jim d'une voix hystérique, en obéissant tout de même sans s'en rendre compte, Ton petit cœur sensible n'aurait pas pu supporter la mort _tragique_ d'un flic, alors il a fallu que tu l'emmènes avec nous ? Tu vas lui faire visiter notre planque, et lui offrir un café au Starbucks pendant que tu y est ? »

« Il préfère le thé. » Murmura ironiquement Sherlock à voix basse, mais Moriarty avait une ouïe plus développée qu'il ne le pensait.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ? » Cingla Sherlcok avec une colère glaciale, contrastant avec la fureur noire qui possédait le conducteur.

« Bordel, mais _pourquoi_ tu l'as emmené avec nous ?! »

« Si je l'avais laissé là bas, il serait déjà mort avant même que les secours n'arrivent. » Répondit platement Sherlock en haussant les épaules d'un air ennuyé, comme si son explication était évidente.

« Oh Seigneur... Mon partenaire de crime s'est pris pour un preux chevalier servant... Où est passé ton cheval blanc ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Aucun de mes braquages ne se finira en un bain de sang. »

« C'est sûr que le traîner sur une route au trou du cul du monde, ça va le sauver, ton poulet ! »

« L'ironie ne te va pas, Jim »

« Où va-t-on, Sherlock ? Ce n'est pas l'itinéraire de la planque que l'on avait prévu. » Demanda froidement Irène, sans hausser le ton.

Cette femme restait impassible en toute circonstance. Irène Adler ne paniquait _jamais_. Elle était toujours maître d'elle-même, imperturbable. Ce qui était aussi admirable que dérangeant...

« On se rend au Plan B. »

« Au Plan B ? Répéta Jim en levant ses sourcils d'une façon moqueuse, Tu es celui qui affirme haut et fort que les plans B sont pour les _idiots_ qui ne savent pas organiser correctement un plan A. »

« Content de voir que tu m'écoutes avec un tel engouement... » Siffla Sherlock, en regardant le paysage qui défilait rapidement sous ses yeux, à travers la vitre.

Il lui commanda ensuite de s'arrêter devant une petite maison en retrait, éloignée de toute habitation, à environ cinq kilomètres du dernier village qu'ils ont croisé pendant leur route.

« Tu ne nous as rien dit, sur ce Plan B. » Constata platement Irène, sans savoir si elle en était révoltée, ou si elle énonçait juste un fait négligeable.

« Mon petit cœur sensible en a saigné toute la nuit. » Railla Sherlock avec un sarcasme évident.

« Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? »

« Parce que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Regrettable, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu ne peux pas te la jouer _perso_ ! Nous sommes tes partenaires ! » Quand Sherlock lui lança un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur qui voulait dire ' Et alors ?', Moriarty développa dans un grondement dangereux : « Tu _dois_ nous informer. »

« C'est ce que je viens de faire. »

~~

"Alerte info. Un braquage s'est déroulé tôt dans la matinée, à 8h04, à la bijouterie de luxe... Un homme et une femme se sont faits passés pour un couple fortuné, et étaient accompagnés d'un complice. Tous les indices concordent: les autorités ont affaire au groupe des Braqueurs-Sans-Visages, qui sont actuellement en fuite. Ils sont armés et considérés comme extrêmement dangereux. Un policier blessé par balle est porté disparu, sûrement pris en otage, mais nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour le moment quant à sa survie éventuelle ou l'avancée des braqueurs..."

Molly Hooper éteignit la radio dans un soupir résigné, en secouant la tête négativement avec désolation. Et dire qu'elle avait décidé de déménager dans ce coin paumé pour éviter que ce genre d'incident ne soit trop près de chez elle... Personne n'était en sécurité, nulle part, à présent.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, malgré la proximité du braquage. Elle avait choisi une demeure éloignée de toute civilisation, entourée de bois sauvages et de champs naturels qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. La seule chose qu'elle croisait, c'était les blaireaux et les renards, alors elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du moindre cambriolage...

Quelques coups violents résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée. En terminant d'un trait son chocolat chaud encore fumant, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte, en se demandant qui pourrait bien être au seuil de sa maison, à une heure pareille.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la vue de l'arme à feu rivée sur elle fut la première image à atteindre sa rétine, et elle sursauta d'horreur, avant d'être proprement figée par la menace.

« Molly Hooper, La salua une belle femme avec un sourire hypocrite au coin de ses lèvres rouges, Vos services ne seraient pas de refus. »

A ses mots, la Femme se décala avec élégance, pour que Molly puisse voir derrière elle. Un homme frisé sortait difficilement de sa voiture, un homme blond évanoui soigneusement calé dans ses bras, un paquet de mouchoir durement pressé contre son épaule droite sanglante.

 _Bordel de merde_ fut sa seule pensée cohérente.


	3. Opération d'Urgence

Chapitre 3

Dès le moment où elle vit le blessé, inconscient dans les bras du frisé, Molly avait directement compris quel était son dilemme imposé : Sauver cette vie à deux doigts de s'éteindre, ou recevoir une balle dans la tête. Jouer le rôle indésirable du chirurgien à _domicile_ , ou mourir.

Comme elle ne trouvait pas la force de dire un mot, les braqueurs prirent son silence terrifié comme une invitation, parce qu'ils entrèrent dans sa demeure en la bousculant violemment au passage.

L'un d'eux – un homme aux yeux orageux tellement noirs qu'on ne discernait pas la pupille de l'iris – se rendit sans un mot dans le garage pour y garer sa voiture.

« Je ne suis que médecin _légiste_! » Bredouilla-t-elle timidement, en déglutissant péniblement à la vue de l'arme qui restait toujours une menace, même si le canon n'était plus orienté vers elle.

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour de nouvelles _expériences_. » Commenta sarcastiquement Irène, en s'installant confortablement sur l'un de ses canapés, comme si elle était chez elle.

« Je n'en serais pas capable ! Mes patients habituels sont morts ! » Riposta-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ses mains tremblaient, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur, ce qui n'échappait à aucun des braqueurs de la pièce, et certainement pas à Sherlock.

« Médecin légiste est une _spécialisation_. Vous avez donc le diplôme d'État de docteur en médecine, alors cette situation est amplement dans vos compétences. » Argumenta Sherlock d'un ton neutre, mais qui contenait une forte nervosité, malgré tout.

Même si celui-ci reflétait – en apparence – l'indifférence incarnée, Molly savait que ce n'était qu'une façade : La seul aspect de son visage qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler était la lueur paniquée au fond de ses yeux qui s'assombrissait dangereusement de seconde en seconde.

Au plus elle jouait avec le feu, au plus la probabilité que sa tête soit littéralement _arrachée_ de son tronc par cet homme était forte. Même avec ce constat en tête, elle rassembla tout son courage pour l'affronter :

« Je travaille dans quelques heures ! »

« Et bien, vous préviendrez votre patron que vous avez malencontreusement attrapé la gastro... Ou la grippe. Moins _humiliant_. » Répondit-il sèchement, en levant un sourcil moqueur.

« Mais je... »

Sherlock se rapprocha d'elle, et elle recula instinctivement, même si les bras du braqueur était occupé par le corps flasque de l'homme blessé. Sa voix virile claqua sèchement dans l'air, comme les lainières mordantes d'un fouet :

« Allez-vous sauver cette vie, ou allez-vous continuer à _piailler_ inutilement jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe? »

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! » Cracha-t-elle amèrement, une partie d'elle étant fière de tenir tête à un braqueur qui la dominait, aussi bien dans le domaine de la taille que de la carrure.

« Si, vous l'avez, Confirma-t-il froidement, Je ne vous assassinerais pas si vous refusez. Mais l'homme qui est en danger de mort en cet instant, est un _policier_. Chaque seconde que vous passez à vous plaindre le rapproche un peu plus de la mort, alors fermez-là et décidez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Il avait débité sa tirade d'une traitre, ne reprenant même pas son souffle, et sa voix était devenue de plus en plus rauque et hostile, atteignant la limite du hurlement.

Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. En effet, son masque d'impassibilité se fissurait à vue d'œil, ses traits se tordant en un mélange de rage et d'angoisse.

 _Pourquoi ce braqueur se souciait-t-il tant de la vie d'un policier, l'un de ses ennemis jurés ?_

Ils s'affrontèrent pendant un moment du regard – sans se rendre compte que Moriarty était de retour, et qu'il posait lourdement le sac empli de bijoux à l'entrée – mais elle fut la première à capituler, se frottant le visage avec ses deux mains pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Allongez-le sur la table. » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

Sherlock s'exécuta avec tellement de précipitation que sa hanche faillit percuter l'angle de la table en question, mais il l'évita habilement, et il y déposa avec une douceur surprenante le blond, tout en glissant un petit coussin derrière sa nuque brillante de sueur pour rendre sa position plus confortable.

« Fermez toutes les portes de la pièce et montez les radiateurs à fond. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait froid. » Commanda Molly à Moriarty, qui la toisa de travers, mais un regard venimeux de la part de Sherlock suffit à le convaincre d'obéir, non sans soupirer et râler dans sa barbe comme un enfant capricieux.

« Au lieu de moduler la marque de votre cul sur _mon_ canapé, allez prendre ma trousse de secours qui est dans la salle de bain. Porte tout au bout du couloir. »

Irène se leva avec lenteur, mais ses muscles étaient crispés, comme ceux d'un félin qui attendait le bon moment pour déployer ses griffes acérées sur la gorge de sa proie.

« Tu veux un cigare et un verre de whisky aussi ? Je ne suis pas ta _bonniche_! » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

La vision de Sherlock se teinta _littéralement_ de rouge :

« Fais ce qu'elle te dit ! » Explosa-t-il, sa voix vibrante d'une rage destructrice qui aveuglait ses pensées cohérentes.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre, de ton flic à moitié mort ! » Aboya-t-elle violemment, sans se rendre compte que provoquer Sherlock – en ce moment – n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'elle ait eue.

Le brun quitta brusquement le chevet de John dans un grognement animal, et il se rua sur Irène avec tellement de rapidité qu'elle eut juste le temps d'écarquiller ses yeux de surprise, avant d'être durement plaquée contre le mur.

Sonnée, elle lâcha son arme, que le pied de Sherlock éloigna au loin.

Elle sut qu'il attendait depuis un moment de la malmener physiquement en guise de vengeance, parce que ses doigts puissants étaient enfoncés dans ses épaules plus profondément que nécessaire, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« J'espère qu'il survivra. Je l'espère pour _toi_. » Susurra-t-il en injectant tellement de venin dans son ton glacial qu'elle tressaillit.

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager, mais sa résistance ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre la force de son agresseur, alors elle resta docilement immobile, sans baisser les yeux pour autant.

« Tu es celle qui a tiré. Alors s'il meurt, tu l'accompagneras dans sa tombe. Je m'en assurerais personnellement. »

« Tu n'as jamais tué personne. » Lui rappela-t-elle vicieusement, presque avec amusement.

« Il faut une première fois à tout. » Puis, il ajouta presque avec paresse, mais la menace qui y planait ne se fanait pas, même avec son ton nonchalant : « S'il meurt, _tu_ meurs. »

Son discours horriblement sincère sembla refroidir ses ardeurs, parce qu'Irène se rendit bel et bien dans la salle de bain, non sans le fusiller du regard.

Sherlock retourna avec précipitation du coté de Molly, qui était en train d'inspecter la blessure de John.

« Comme la balle n'a touchée aucun organe vital, je peux l'extraire, mais il perd trop de sang. Il aura besoin d'un donneur. »

Sans hésité, Sherlock proposa sa candidature d'une voix ferme, étant du groupe O – donc un donneur universel – et Molly opina, sans poser la moindre question.

Soudain, le visage de John jusqu'à présent détendu à cause de l'inconscience, se crispa de douleur, et ses paupières papillonnèrent faiblement.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, mais Molly n'arrêta pas d'appuyer sur le paquet de mouchoirs sur son épaule pour autant.

Sherlock fut à ses cotés en un instant, et il glissa sa main dans la sienne – après avoir rapidement vérifié que ses deux partenaires n'étaient pas dans les parages pour assister à cette preuve d'affection impulsive – et il la serra si fortement que ses phalanges en blanchirent.

« Tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il craintivement dans un chuchotement presque inaudible, et il détesta sa voix vulnérable, et brisée.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher..._ Songea-t-il rageusement pour lui-même, même si son corps n'obéissait pas à son intellect.

Avec irritation, il ravala immédiatement les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, et il souffla bruyamment, tentant de se reprendre. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit _lui_ qui se vidait de son sang sur cette table rigide, et non John.

 _Et l'oscar des meilleures retrouvailles, après deux ans de séparation, est attribué à... Sherlock Holmes et John Watson !_ Songea-t-il sombrement, sans savoir s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

« Sherlock... Murmura John en ouvrant ses yeux pour braquer son regard intense sur lui, Tu es... »

A bout de force, sa phrase resta en suspens, alors le brun la compléta, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé passant sur son visage morne :

« Irrésistible ? Charismatique ? »

John pouffa, et ce faible son suffit à répandre une agréable chaleur dans la poitrine glacée de Sherlock.

« Tu es... en train de me... broyer la main. »

Sherlock la lâcha brusquement, comme si elle venait de le brûler, et il détesta ce sentiment de vide qui l'étreignit dès que le contact physique fut rompu.

« Alors, vous êtes le _chirurgien_ que Sherl' m'a attribué... » Constata-t-il platement, en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Molly.

Le brun avait complètement oublié sa présence, et le fait que John l'appelle par son prénom – et même par son surnom affectif – le fit grincer des dents : _Personne_ ne devait savoir qu'ils avaient un passé commun... Surtout pas les occupants de cette maison.

« Oui, Acquiesça-t-elle en s'arrachant un sourire, Même si mes patients sont plus _silencieux_ que vous, vous allez vous en sortir. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle présentait le besoin de le rassurer. Sans doute parce qu'elle était terrifiée, elle-même.

« Rien mangé... ou bu depuis hi..er midi. Vous pouvez... m'endormir... » Croassa difficilement John, s'accrochant visuellement à Sherlock comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Celui-ci fut impressionné de voir à quel point son ami était résistant, et toujours lucide, même à deux pas de la mort. Il était bien plus solide que l'on le pensait, mais Sherlock n'en fut pas surpris. _Impressionné_ , certes, mais pas surpris.

Irène revint près d'eux d'un pas lourd, et elle lui balança férocement la trousse de secours, que Molly réceptionna avec agilité, sortant déjà un ciseaux, et d'autres instruments de torture qu'elle posa frénétiquement sur la table.

« Aidez-moi à le déshabiller. »

Elle découpa le vêtement de John au niveau de son épaule blessée, et Sherlock le dévêtît jusqu'au torse, faisant bien attention à ne pas aggraver sa souffrance.

D'un même mouvement, il déroba le badge de John, qui était dans l'une des poches de son uniforme bleu marine, le glissa dans son manteau noir, et il détacha sa chaîne en or avec ses initiales gravées 'JW'.

Un cadeau de _sa_ part, d'ailleurs. Il fut étonné que l'ancien médecin militaire l'ait toujours gardé autour de son cou, même après leur séparation.

Les pectoraux de John se dessinaient parfaitement, et ils ondulaient avec élégance sous les faibles mouvements de sa cage thoracique. Cette vision était... _plaisante_ , mais un détail sordide gâchait le plaisir, et Sherlock fut tellement horrifié par ce qu'il voyait qu'il en oublia pendant un instant de respirer.

En effet, de nombreuses cicatrices zébraient le torse de son ancien amant. Certaines étaient rouges et boursouflées, rugueuses au touché – prouvant qu'elles s'étaient infectées, à cause de mauvais traitements – tandis que d'autres étaient fines et blanches, presque invisibles. Le tout était accompagné d'une traînée de sang séché qui provenait de sa blessure actuelle.

Des traces indélébiles de la guerre...

« Tu admires bien la vue ? » Plaisanta John, quand Sherlock s'attarda sur la partie de son corps dénudée avec plus de temps que nécessaire.

« Fermes-là, et restes tranquille » Ordonna-t-il sèchement, mais un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses joues brûlaient d'embarras.

« Tu vas survivre. » Assura-t-il fermement, quand Molly se préparait à endormir l'ancien soldat.

« Et comment le brillant Sherlock Holmes l'a-t-il _déduit_? » Répliqua le blessé avec une moue mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

« Je ne l'ai pas déduit. Tu as juste _intérêt_ à survivre. » Répondit-t-il sèchement.

John sourit, mais sombra dans l'inconscience, une fois de plus.

~~

Huit heures d'attente interminable.

Huit heures sans nouvelles de son ancien amant, qui se faisait opérer dans la cuisine.

Huit heures pendant lesquelles Sherlock a compté chaque seconde.

Pendant la première heure, le brun cacha les clés des deux voitures disponibles – celle de Molly et celle de Jim – ainsi que les bijoux, pour s'assurer que ses deux partenaires resteraient avec lui dans cette planque, le temps qu'il faudra pour que John récupère.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques inconsidérés, en leur forçant la main. Il n'était pas le chef du groupe – personne ne l'était – et ses complices étaient une véritable bombe à retardement qu'il était forcé de tenir dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose.

Les alliances dans ce milieu se finissaient toujours mal. Peut importe la diplomatie qu'on essayait d'instaurer, il y avait toujours une trahison suivie généralement, d'un assassinat.

La deuxième heure fut utilisée pour détruire tout ce qui serait susceptible de révéler des informations sur son ancien amant à ses deux partenaires.

Alors, il brûla entièrement son badge de police, détruisit les radios et la télévision – même si les médias n'étaient pas assez stupides pour révéler l'identité du policier en otage – et il allait se débarrasser du collier, mais il n'en eut pas le _courage_ , alors il le mit autour du cou, en dissimulant le pendentif sous le col de sa chemise.

Pendant la troisième heure, Sherlock prit une longue douche brûlante, pour se débarrasser de la crasse et du sang rougi de John qui souillait son corps, et il s'habilla avec des vêtements de rechange.

Il passa la quatrième heure à fumer silencieusement dehors, perdu dans ses songes, et il remarqua la présence d'Irène à ses cotés uniquement quand cette dernière parla :

« Alors, c'était _ça_ que tu cherchais sur internet, avant le braquage... Les _coordonnés_ du Plan B. » Dit-t-elle, en sortant à son tour une cigarette qu'elle alluma gracieusement avec son briquet, en la portant à ses lèvres.

« Tu pensais que je cherchais des films pornos ? » Ironisa-t-il amèrement, en tirant une longue latte, et il s'arrêta uniquement quand il n'eut plus assez de souffle pour continuer.

Sa gorge brûla intensément, mais il _voulait_ souffrir le martyre, pour se punir d'avoir été la principale raison de l'état déplorable de John.

« Si l'un de nous avait été blessé, je doute que l'on aurait été _accueilli_ par les hôpitaux, alors j'ai dû chercher un docteur à _domicile_... » Révéla-t-il platement, en haussant les épaules.

« Molly Hooper. Jeune médecin légiste célibataire, qui habite à 50 minutes du village le plus proche et de son travail. Pas de famille, pas de proches. Solitaire et oubliée. Brillant. » Admit-elle en recrachant de la fumée par la bouche

Sherlock ne réagit pas à cette avalanche de compliments, son visage de pierre parfaitement inexpressif, alors la Femme poursuivit, en soupirant :

« Je n'ai jamais _voulu_ tuer ce flic... C'était un réflexe de survie. »

Ce n'était pas des excuses, parce qu'Irène Adler ne s'excusait _jamais._ Elle avait bien trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à de telles absurdités, mais Sherlock sut qu'elle était sincère.

Elle était la partenaire avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité. Ce n'était pas de _l'amitié_ , parce qu'ils seraient tous les deux prêts à se trahir, sans aucun remord, si une occasion fâcheuse se présentait, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Pourtant, leur froide relation était teintée d'un étrange _respect_ qui les amenait à se côtoyer, et même à se serrer les coudes, quelques fois.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Irène. S'il meurt, tu meurs. Je ne veux pas de _morts_ par notre faute. C'est pour ça que je l'ai emmené avec nous. »

C'était un demi-mensonge : même si le blessé avait été un inconnu, il aurait tout fait pour lui sauver la vie.

« Je comprends, Assura-t-elle froidement, mais avec franchise, Mais cela ne plaira pas à Jim de rester ici. Il va être furieux. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser que cette option ne l'enchantait guère non plus : Sa voix dure en était un indice suffisant.

« A quel moment Jim n'est-il _pas_ furieux ? _Rien_ ne lui plaît. » Cingla-t-il avec colère, en tirant violemment sur sa cigarette pour tenter d'évacuer sa frustration, sans succès. « D'ailleurs, où est-il ? »

« Il vérifie qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de sortie pour notre _charmante_ chirurgienne. Il verrouille toutes les issues. »

« Tous les flics sont à nos trousses, et se rendre maintenant à notre planque de départ est dangereux. Vaux mieux rester ici quelques jours, et attendre de tout se tasse. »

«Donc, nous sommes à _l'hôtel_... » Railla-t-elle, avec un demi-sourire.

« Un hôtel sans la femme de ménage, Rectifia-t-il sèchement, en lui lançant un regard appuyé et sévère, On ne _maltraite_ personne. Ni le flic, ni la médecin légiste. »

«Alors on _cohabite_ avec nos deux otages ? Résuma-t-elle, pince-sans-rire, tout en jetant son mégot par terre, Il va falloir être _gentil_ et _poli_. »

Il s'autorisa un faible sourire amusé, tandis qu'il répliquait froidement, non sans échanger un bref regard complice avec Irène :

« Je _peux_ être gentil et poli. »

Les quatre autres heures, Sherlock les passa à nerveusement tortiller les cordes d'un petit violon – qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin de la pièce principale – avec ses doigts, avachi sur un canapé, les yeux fixant le vide d'un air absent, en attendant le verdict.

~~

« Jim, il faut qu'on parle. »

La voix glaciale d'Irène ne parvint pas à couvrir le volume horriblement fort de la musique 'I Want to Break Free ' de Queen qui rugissait dans la chambre d'amie occupée par son deuxième partenaire.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas t'entendre, la musique est trop forte ! » Maugréa sarcastiquement Moriarty, tournant impoliment le dos à la Femme par simple provocation.

Irène éteignit le poste audio avec un soupir agacé, et le silence qui suivit sa manœuvre fut assez pesant.

« Planquer les bijoux et les clés des bagnoles... Il croit qu'il a tous les droits ! » Grogna-t-il en assénant un violent coup de pied dans une chaise sous sa fureur, qui racla le sol sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

« Il _a_ tous les droits, Objecta calmement Irène, Il a un avantage sur nous. »

Le contraste entre les deux attitudes était limite comique. En effet, Moriarty écumait de rage, faisant les cent pas en fulminant, tandis qu'Irène était nonchalamment assise sur le lit, en se limant les ongles sans lui jeter un regard.

Elle était ennuyée par son attitude, mais néanmoins, elle comprenait – pour une fois – la colère de son complice.

« Ouais, il a le nom de la fourgue... Grogna Jim en secouant la tête d'impuissance, Ne pouvons-nous pas trouver nous-même un contact fiable, et buter ce connard arrogant ? »

« Pas avec une telle quantité de bijoux. Lui seul peut les convertir en billets. »

« Alors, on doit lui obéir comme deux bons chiens de garde, et il nous donnera des biscuits en guise de récompense ? » Cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

Il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant qu'un Moriarty en colère. Certes, sa fureur était fréquente, si bien qu'on pouvait s'y _habituer_ et la négliger, à la longue, mais elle était annonciatrice de danger, et Irène était soulagée de ne pas être la cible de sa rage.

« Ce n'est pas en _hurlant_ qu'on va arranger la situation. »

Sa réplique sembla le calmer, parce que la rage de son visage tomba comme une pierre, laissant ainsi place à une mine songeuse. Lui seul pouvait passer d'une expression furieuse à sereine en une seconde, sans savoir laquelle des deux était la plus terrifiante.

« _Bizarre_ sa manière d'agir, avec ce poulet. »

« Sherlock devient _sentimental_. » Ironisa-t-elle, mais l'étincelle d'intelligence qui crépitait constamment dans les yeux charbon de Moriarty s'intensifia, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait une hypothèse.

« Même si quelqu'un veut sauver une vie, il n'est pas obligé de mettre le _collier_ du blessé autour du cou, n'est-ce-pas ? » Susurra-t-il, un sourire diabolique se dessinant progressivement sur son visage.

Il avait une expression excitée, comme celle d'un enfant qui rentrait dans un magasin de bonbons.

Ses talents d'observateurs impressionnaient toujours la Femme. Personne ne savait que Jim était brillant – pas même Sherlock – mais elle, si.

Jim jouait le rôle de l'abruti impulsif à merveille. Faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était l'incapable de service était brillant, parce que personne ne le soupçonnait d'être un danger.

Les menaces invisibles, cachées dans l'ombre, étaient plus efficaces que celles connues et anticipées.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Il y a la forme d'un pendentif vers le col de sa chemise. Une forme qu'il n'avait pas, en ce début de journée. Et la chêne en or est clairement visible, vu de dos, même sous sa tignasse. Alors il a mis ce collier qui appartient au flic et l'a dissimulé sous son vêtement. De plus, je suis celui qui est allé jeter les vêtements découpés du poulet. _Aucun_ badge dans son uniforme, alors que les flics ne s'en séparent jamais. Alors, Sherlock l'a retiré, pour cacher son identité. _Stupide_ , venant de lui. »

Il fit une courte pause, son front se plissant sous la concentration :

« Les _sentiments_ ont cet effet... Dit-il pensivement, Celui de rendre le plus brillant des hommes aussi idiot qu'une huître... »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, ses traits se tordant d'une satisfaction malsaine :

« Il a un beau moyen de pression sur nous... Mais, je viens d'en trouver un, à l'instant. »

« Que vas-tu faire de _ton_ avantage? »

Elle voulait savoir quelle était l'illumination qui avait tiltée dans l'esprit de Moriarty, mais ce dernier ne lui en dit pas plus, se contentant de sourire.

Ce sourire était une promesse.

Une promesse de mort.


	4. Un Taré Arrogant

Chapitre 4

 _L'ennui._

 _Sans doute le pire ennemi des mortels. Parce que, cet ennemi-là, était éternel :Personne ne pouvait le vaincre définitivement. Normalement, il se manifestait de temps en temps, et l'on arrivait à le tromper en se distrayant comme on le pouvait._

 _Dans le cas de Sherlock Holmes, l'ennui était presque constant. C'était devenu une présence familière. Un ami empoisonné._

 _L'endroit qui suintait le plus l'ennui était le **collège**. _

_Rester vissé à une chaise pendant des heures, en écoutant les monologues inintéressants et limités des professeurs était une véritable torture pour son cerveau de génie, qui avait constamment besoin d'être stimulé._

 _Sherlock avait naïvement cru que sa rentrée au lycée serait plus passionnante du rythme monotone du collège, mais cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il était assis au fond de la salle de classe, et il mourrait déjà d'ennui._

 _Alors, il fixait le plafond crasseux, en comptant ses taches. Il en était à 107, en ce moment._

 _Il livrerait son âme au diable pour s'échapper de cette salle de classe qui puait la sueur et le renfermé. Loin des autres élèves, qui le détestaient autant qu'il les détestait._

 _Pendant l'appel, Sherlock répondit d'un simple grognement quand son nom fut cité, et le professeur passa directement à l'élève suivant, sans relever le manque de respect._

 _Puis, l'adulte commença son horrible discours sur la responsabilité et du sérieux qu'un élève devait faire preuve pour décrocher son baccalauréat, trois années plus tard. Le Q.I réuni de tous les occupants de cette salle ne rivalisait même pas avec le sien, alors le BAC n'était pas un soucis pour lui... En toute modestie, bien entendu..._

 _Chaque année, le même discours, les mêmes élèves stéréotypés, les mêmes professeurs idiots et irresponsables..._

 _Toujours la même chose. Encore et encore._

 _Soudain, deux coups timidement frappés à la porte coupèrent le professeur dans son monologue, et il ordonna d'une voix sévère au nouveau arrivant d'entrer._

 _« Désolé, je ne trouvais pas la salle... » Marmonna le nouvel élève d'une voix réservée._

 _Deux taches rouges coloraient ses joues, tandis qu'il s'avançait timidement vers l'adulte en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, en poussant une soupir résigné sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil._

 _Super ! Un élève qui ne sait pas lire les numéros des portes... Songea-t-il amèrement, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace moqueuse et condescendante._

 _D'un geste désintéressé de la main, le professeur désigna la seule place toujours libre : Celle à coté de Sherlock. L'adolescent se rendit dans un hochement de tête vers la direction indiquée, un petit sourire d'excuse adressé à l'ensemble de la classe silencieuse._

 _Sherlock grinça des dents, et il évita avec soin tout contact visuel avec l'élève qui allait envahir son intimité, gardant ses yeux rivés sur sa table._

 _Il pria en son fort intérieur pour que son nouveau voisin de table devienne **soudainement** muet, ou alors qu'il soit un sombre connard – comme lui – pour lui épargner les conversations inutiles, mais Dieu ne répondit pas à ses prières :_

 _« Salut, Chuchota aimablement le blond, Je m'appelle John Watson, et toi ? »_

 _La réplique ' Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, de ton prénom ?' brûla dangereusement la langue du brun, mais il se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant._

 _Il savait d'expérience que le silence était plus énervant que les répliques cinglantes, alors Sherlock l'ignora délibérément, pour refroidir la chaleur horripilante qu'il avait détecté dans le ton de ce John._

 _Devant eux, Anderson, son ancien camarade du collège – qui avait bien évidemment écouté la conversation – se retourna et glissa à John, une grimace dégoûtée vissée à ses lèvres :_

 _« Te fatigues pas, mec. Le Taré ne parle à personne. »_

 _Sherlock lui jeta un regard venimeux à faire pâlir le plus courageux des hommes, mais son ennemi se contenta de lui offrir un rictus condescendant, avant de se retourner, comme si de rien n'était._

 _A vrai dire, Sherlock lui était **reconnaissant** de massacrer sa réputation, parce qu'il ne voulait aucun ami._

 _Au plus les élèves se tenaient loin de lui, au mieux il se portait._

 _Sherlock était certain que cette révélation découragerait John Watson – comme toute personne inintéressante et prévisible – et c'était ce qu'il voulait._

 _Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un être humain banal le surprit réellement :_

 _« Même les **Tarés** ont un prénom. » Riposta paresseusement John, en haussant les épaules pour balayer l'intervention d'Anderson. _

_Cette fois-ci, Sherlock le dévisagea, mais il ne survola pas son visage. Il le **décortiqua** avec attention. Pendant quelques secondes, certes, mais c'était déjà un exploit, venant de lui._

 _A première vue, John Watson représentait l'élève typiquement populaire. Il était petit, mais musclé : Ses biceps gonflaient sans effort quand il pliait ses bras. Alors, il devait quotidiennement pratiquer une activité physique, au sein même du lycée. Qui disait garçon sportif, disait garçon populaire – la plupart du temps – et ce Watson **transpirait** la sociabilité. S'en était presque risible._

 _De plus, son physique était agréable à regarder. Un blond aux yeux bleus à la peau mate : Une combinaison parfaite._

 _Il n'était pas un Apollon, mais il n'était pas un adolescent laid, non plus. Il était un parfait compromis entre les deux. Une belle représentation du physique banal qui plaisait aux filles, parce que sa simplicité était aussi charmante qu'une beauté parfaite. Moins terrifiante, aussi. Alors, il devait avoir un succès monstre auprès d'elles. Sa théorie était appuyée par les regards curieux que lui lancèrent plusieurs adolescentes._

 _Sherlock conclut donc que ce John Watson était un adolescent populaire avec qui tout le monde souhaitait traîner, mais aussi, arrogant et sûr de son effet : Un dragueur vantard, sans attache._

 _Pourtant, son jugement était faussé par quelques détails perturbants, qui l'intriguaient sincèrement._

 _Déjà, Ses yeux bleus clairs ne contenaient aucun orgueil, simplement une gentillesse débordante qui illuminait son expression générale._

 _De plus, ses vêtements étaient miteux, et franchement dégradés. Il portait simplement une vieille chemise à carreaux rougeâtre, et un pantalon gris terne tellement sale qu'il en ressortait vert. Un dragueur ne négligerait pas son apparence, comme il le faisait._

 _Les traits du blond auraient dû montrer un démon, mais l'ensemble reflétait uniquement un ange. Alors, Sherlock ne savait que choisir entre les deux._

 _Sherlock savait ce qu'était John Watson, mais il était incapable de déduire_ **qui** _il était. Alors qu'il déduisait tout de monde._

 _De plus, son silence hostile ne semblait pas perturbé le blond, parce que ce dernier poursuivit avec humour :_

 _« Si tu continues à ne rien dire, je vais devoir te nommer moi-même. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que je le fasse. »_

 _Cette répartie déclencha un haussement d'épaule nonchalant de la part de Sherlock, et John faillit sauter de joie, et se vanter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait réussi à faire **réagir** son mystérieux voisin de table. Il en ressentait une fierté non négligeable._

 _Pourtant, celui-ci restait silencieux, et ne croisait même pas son regard._

 _« Très bien, Continua John avec légèreté, Je vais t'appeler Hamish. »_

 _Du dégoût dansa dans les prunelles translucides de Sherlock, comme si cela avait été une insulte atroce, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de répondre, mordant sans s'en rendre compte à l'hameçon :_

 _« Hamish ? » Répéta-t-il sèchement de sa voix déjà grave et rauque, même à son age de 16 ans._

 _« Miracle, il parle ! Tu devrais parler plus souvent, tu as une voix magnifique. » Répondit gaiement John, sans aucune moquerie dans son ton joyeux._

 _Voyant la grimace qui tordait la bouche de son voisin, il continua, d'un ton faussement offensé :_

 _« Ne dis pas que c'est moche ! C'est mon deuxième prénom. »_

 _« C'est pour cette raison que c'est ton_ **deuxième** _prénom. Parce que c'est moche. » Répliqua froidement Sherlock, en haussant encore une fois ses épaules, le visage entièrement inexpressif._

 _Le brun s'était attendu à de la vexation, mais John éclata de rire, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit._

 _Sherlock lui lança un regard interloqué, sans savoir comment réagir. Ce rire traduisait seulement un amusement innocent et sincère, et non de la moquerie, et ce constat le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre._

 _Sherlock Holmes n'était pas **drôle**. Personne n'était censé passer un bon moment en sa compagnie. Vraiment bizarre, ce blondinet..._

 _« Le tact, c'est pas ton truc, hein ? » Ria John, en tentant de reprendre son souffle._

 _« Le tact ? Inutile. » Jugea sèchement Sherlock, sans se rendre compte que l'ombre d'un sourire passait sur son propre visage._

 _« Je ne vous dérange pas trop, vous deux ? »_

 _La voix agacée du professeur les ramena sur terre. John bredouilla quelques excuses confuses, tandis que Sherlock affichait une expression glaciale, et il leva les yeux au ciel insolemment, toujours avachi sur sa chaise_ _comme si le poids du monde entier l'écrasait._

 _« T'étais dans quel collège, avant ? » Demanda curieusement John, à la seconde où le professeur reprit le cours de son monologue._

 _« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Aboya violemment Sherlock d'un ton mordant, ses yeux se plissant de méfiance._

 _John lui lança un regard confus, mais une soudaine étincelle de compréhension grésilla dans ses iris bleues._

 _« Laisses moi deviner... Surdoué ? »_

 _Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais son reniflement dédaigneux fut amplement suffisant pour comprendre que la réponse était positive._

 _« Ça doit être horrible, n'est-ce-pas ? D'être vu comme un taré, juste parce que tu es plus intelligent que les autres. »_

 _Son ton compatissant énervait autant qu'il surprenait Sherlock. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir qui traduisait ' Tu peux mettre ta pitié où je pence' mais les mots de John atteignirent parfaitement leur cible. A vrai dire, le brun se voyait lui-même comme un taré, une espèce de machine à raisonner._

 _Un cerveau, mais aucun cœur._

 _Et les commentaires méprisants de ses camarades allaient dans ce sens, eux aussi. Mais apparemment, ce John Watson ne partageait pas leur opinion. De plus en plus **bizarre** , ce blond... _

_« Mais, le pire doit être de déjà tout savoir sur tout. De ne rien pouvoir apprendre. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, tu es ignorant sur certains domaines... tu as bel et bien à apprendre. »_

 _Et en plus, il avait du cran. Insulter son voisin de table ne semblait lui poser aucun problème... De plus en plus **intéressant** , ce blond..._

 _« Je ne suis pas ignorant. » Cracha-t-il, piqué au vif, en fronçant ses sourcils d'agacement._

 _« Si. Confirma-t-il avec un sourire attendri, Ton petit cerveau de génie n'a pas réussi à comprendre que ma question précédente n'a aucune arrière pensée. Pour information, on appelle ça de la **curiosité**. C'est innocent, quoi qu'assez énervant, quelques fois. Alors, je te le redemande : Dans quel collège étais-tu ? »_

 _« Collège Clévert » Marmonna sèchement Sherlock, en lui adressant un rictus de dédain._

 _« Et si je te le demandes gentiment, tu me dis ton prénom ? » Insista John, ses yeux pétillants de malice, comme si cette situation était hilarante._

 _« Non. » La réponse claqua dans l'air, sèche et hostile. Il aurait employé le même ton pour dire ' Va te faire foutre'._

 _« Même si je te fais mon plus beau sourire ? »_

 _A ses mots, ses lèvres s'étirèrent caricaturalement en un énorme sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. La situation amusait le blond, parce que son expression était joviale, contrastant avec celle doublement moqueuse et irritée de Sherlock._

 _« Tu sais le pire, avec toi ? Ce n'est pas seulement que tu sois ennuyeux à mourir. Tu es aussi **agaçant** à mourir. » Railla Sherlock méchamment, avec un sourire tellement forcé et hypocrite que ses joues furent creusées par une multitude de fossettes. _

_« Agaçant... Juste parce que je veux savoir ton prénom ? »_

 _« Et pourquoi veux-tu sav... Ah non, je sais... La **curiosité**? »_

 _« Non. Je veux savoir parce que c'est plus agréable de nommer la personne avec qui on parle. »_

 _« Comment tu sais que je suis un surdoué ? » Demanda-t-il, avec suspicion, ignorant superbement la question silencieuse._

 _Sherlock n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer une question qui commençait par ' Comment sais-tu que...'. A vrai dire, il avait plus l'habitude de **l'entendre** de la bouche des autres..._

 _« C'est écrit sur ton front ! » Plaisanta le blond, et l'expression confuse qui s'inscrivit brutalement sur le visage de Sherlock était hilarante, si bien que John enchaîna rapidement, pour ne pas rire :_

 _« J'ai connu un surdoué, dans mon ancien collège. Il était persuadé d'être différent. **Trop** différent pour se mélanger avec les autres. Alors, qu'en réalité, il était juste comme tout le monde. »_

 _« Oh pitié... Ne dis pas que je suis comme tout le monde, je ne supporterais pas une telle insulte. » Siffla Sherlock, mortellement sincère._

 _« Tu es différent. Admit John avec un petit sourire triste, Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es un taré, ou une **machine**. Tu es autant humain que nous, même en étant spécial, dans le bon sens du terme. »_

 _Il fallut un moment à Sherlock pour reprendre contenance : « Alors, dans quoi suis-je ignorant ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement, sans avoir pu s'en empêcher._

 _« C'est bien, tu l'admets. » Le taquina John gentiment, puis il poursuivit précipitamment quand il vit Sherlock ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour lui vomir des insultes assez salées à son égard : « Sur les émotions, les relations humaines... Bon, alors ! Tu m'avoues ton prénom, ou je vais devoir attendre l'appel du prochain cours pour le savoir ? »_

 _« Sherlock. » Murmura-t-il dans un grognement inaudible, mais John l'entendit parfaitement, parce qu'un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres fines._

 _« Et ton nom ? »_

 _« Tu l'auras quand tu le mériteras. »_

 _« Dur en affaires, hein ? » Ria John, en secouant la tête d'amusement, 10 euros que tu me diras ton nom de famille avant la fin de la journée. Si j'ai tord, tu auras 10 euros de plus dans ton portefeuille. »_

 _A la surprise de John et celle de Sherlock lui-même, ce dernier émit un bruit dubitatif et méprisant, mais un mince sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres._

 _« J'espère que tu as le compte sur toi. » Accepta le brun, d'un ton que John qualifia d'espiègle._

~~

" _Je peux m'asseoir ? »_

 _La voix hésitante de John Watson tira Sherlock de son Palais Mental, et il cilla plusieurs fois pour revenir dans l'ennuyeuse réalité. C'est à dire dans le CDI du lycée, à 16h45._

 _« Il y a une table libre, là bas. » Cingla-t-il de sa voix glaciale habituelle, un rictus de dédain retroussant ses lèvres._

 _« Je suppose que ça veut dire non ? » Déduisit John d'une voix neutre, si bien que Sherlock ne put savoir s'il était vexé, ou amusé._

 _« Houa... T'es bien moins limité que je le pensais. »_

 _« Il y a aussi une chaise libre juste à coté de toi... Si tu enlèves ton sac. » Persista John, en désignant l'objet en question du doigt pour appuyer ses dires._

 _« Oui, c'est justement pour cette raison que mon sac est sur cette chaise. Pour que personne ne puisse s'y asseoir. » Débita lentement Sherlock en étirant chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de 5 ans._

 _« Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses, hein ? » Railla le blond, mais il accepta noblement la défaite, parce qu'il se dirigea vers la table libre indiquée par Sherlock, sortit ses livres de physique, et il se mit à travailler en silence._

 _Sherlock ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il observait son camarade, ne clignant même pas des yeux une seule fois._

 _Le brun était méchant avec tout le monde, parce qu'il haïssait tout le monde. Pourtant, avec ce John, il était désagréable par... **amusement**. Pour tester ses réactions, afin de le comprendre._

 _Parce que John Watson était une énigme._

 _Une énigme fascinante à laquelle il n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution._

 _Dans le CDI, le silence était perturbé par les voix fortes d'Anderson et de Donovan, mais personne n'osait s'en plaindre, alors les occupants de la salle grinçaient des dents, ne pouvant se concentrer correctement avec un tel raffut._

 _« Hé ! IntervintJohn, J'essaye de calculer la distance en année lumière entre la Lune et la Terre, alors si vous pouviez baisser d'un ton, ce serait merveilleux. »_

 _Personne ne parvint à déterminer si John était hostile, ou au contraire, bienveillant. Pas même Sherlock, qui observait la scène avec intérêt._

 _C'est pour cette raison que le couple ne s'en offusqua pas, et qu'il s'avança vers la table de John qui faisait circuler un stylo BIC entre ses doigts._

 _« Tu fais quoi ? » Demanda stupidement Sally, pour lancer la conversation._

 _« Je l'ai déjà dit : Je travaille, je pense que c'est assez évident. » Répondit John, en désignant la montagne de manuels qui s'étalait sur sa table d'un geste sec du menton._

 _« Allez ! On s'en fiche du système solaire. Viens avec nous fumer une clope. » Insista Anderson, son ton vacillant entre l'irritation et l'amusement._

 _Pour une fois que Sherlock était d'accord avec Anderson... Il devrait peut être le noter sur un calendrier..._

 _John refusa poliment, mais Anderson prit l'un des manuels ouverts que John lisait, et il se mit à le feuilleter distinctement_ , _par provocation._

 _« Soit tu t'y connais en conversion de kilomètres en années lumières et je t'accepte, soit tu veux juste me faire chier, et dans ce cas – qui est sans doute le plus probable – je te conseille d'aller bousiller tes poumons tout seul, et de me foutre la paix. Maintenant. »_

 _Cette fois-ci, la voix de John n'était plus joueuse. Elle était irritée, et assez dangereuse, mais Anderson persévérait de façon bruyante, alors Sherlock intervint, plus dans le but de lui fermer son clapet que pour aider John à se débarrasser de ce boulet._

 _« Il a dit **non**. Même toi, tu comprends le sens de ce mot, Anderson... » Railla-t-il, en haussant tellement ses sourcils qu'ils atteignirent le haut de son front. _

_« On ne t'a rien demandé, le Taré! Pesta-t-il violemment, en le fusillant du regard, John n'a pas besoin de baby-sitter. »_

 _En effet, John n'en avait pas besoin. C'était la **deuxième** fois que Sherlock était d'accord avec Anderson, en seulement une journée. Sortez le champagne !_

 _Sherlock décida de changer de sujet, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire vicieux :_

 _« Tu devrais arrêter de **copuler** avec Donovan dans les toilettes du lycée. Même si le romantisme n'est pas ma spécialité, je peux assurer sans trop de doute que les urinaux ne sont pas les lieux les plus glamours... Avec toutes les maladies qui circulent... »_

 _Le visage de Donovan devint rouge écrevisse, tandis que la bouche de son petit-ami s'ouvrait, et se refermait ridiculement, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Avant même qu'il puisse s'énerver, ou demander à Sherlock comment il l'avait su, celui-ci le devança, d'un ton ennuyé et franchement dégoûté, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir déduit leurs ébats amoureux :_

 _« Vos habits sont froissés, et vous êtes décoiffés. Vos cous ont des marques de griffures et de suçons, selon les endroits. Elles sont visibles, même sous ton foulard, Donovan. Pas très discret, vu que tu n'en mets jamais. Je sais que vous avez **agi** dans les toilettes, parce que le pantalon de Donovan est marqué à l'arrière des genoux, prouvant qu'elle était appuyée à cet endroit sur une surface dure, mais si basse qu'elle atteignait seulement ses genoux. Une surface comme les bords d'un toilette, par exemple... De plus, un bout de papier-toilette rose bonbon est coincé sous l'une de tes semelles, Anderson. Tu devrais l'enlever, d'ailleurs. C'est assez **gênant**. »_

 _Un silence pesant suivit son analyse rapide, mais un éclat de rire sincèrement amusé retentit près d'eux, et tous se retournèrent subitement vers la source du bruit._

 _« C'était génial ! » S'exclama John avec énergie, en pouffant assez puérilement._

 _Sherlock fronça les sourcils de confusion, mais il ne dit rien. Cette réaction était bien différente des 'Vas te faire foutre, connard' qu'il entendait généralement. Décidément, ce John Watson devenait de plus en plus intriguant, de seconde en seconde : Ce que les autres trouvaient digne d'un taré, John Watson le trouvait génial. Les autres voyaient Sherlock comme une machine, alors que John Watson n'avait vu que l'humain._

 _« Vas te faire foutre, Taré ! » Beugla Anderson, en serrant les poings de rage._

 _Sherlock aurait plutôt parié sur 'Connard' comme insulte... Une réponse tellement prévisible... S'en était presque désolant._

 _Sherlock savait qu'Anderson attendait des excuses, mais il préférait mourir plutôt que de lui donner cette satisfaction. Alors, il garda le silence, le regardant avec une indifférence sincère, accompagnée d'un rictus fier et goguenard._

 _« Et il ne s'excuse même pas ! Un taré arrogant_ **et** _malpoli. » S'indigna son rival, en écartant théâtralement ses bras._

 _« Peut être que si tu ne lui hurlais pas dessus, Sherlock le ferait. » Surgit la voix calme de John dans leur dos._

 _« 'Sherlock' ? Releva son interlocuteur avec un dégoût évident, Vous en êtes aux **prénoms** maintenant ? Vous allez acheter les alliances, la semaine prochaine ? »_

 _Comme John ne répondait pas, Anderson poursuivit stupidement : « Je préfère 'Taré Arrogant' comme nom. Ça lui va mieux. »_

 _Même si la posture de John était toujours aussi décontractée, sa mâchoire se contracta si fortement que Sherlock la vit pulser, et des éclairs d'agacement assombrirent ses yeux bleus d'habitude si doux. Il referma son livre d'un coup sec, faisant presque sursauter Donovan._

 _« Il est peut être un 'taré arrogant', Admit John avec une fausse légèreté, Mais toi, tu es un **idiot** arrogant. Ce qui est encore pire... »_

 _Sherlock était étrangement **touché** que John prenne sa défense, mais dans un même temps, il en était irrité : Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse, et John devait le voir comme une petite chose fragile et cassable. _

_Sherlock Holmes n'était pas faible, ou une victime martyrisée par ses camarades. S'il avait voulu répliquer, il l'aurait fait, mais ses rivaux n'en valaient pas la peine._

 _« C'est mignon... Une solidarité entre voisins de tables... » Railla méchamment Anderson, déclenchant une hilarité timide de la part de Donovan._

 _John lui-même ria. Mais ce n'était pas le même rire qu'il avait réservé à Sherlock, quelques temps auparavant. Celui-là était glacial, et si forcé qu'un silence craintif l'accueillit._

 _« On est au CDI. Vos querelles puériles entre toi et Sherlock, faites les dehors, ou alors, que l'un de vous parte. Et comme Sherlock est assis à une table, et travaille, alors que toi, non, je suggère que **tu** dégages. » Débita John, avec un sourire purement hypocrite._

 _Anderson allait répliquer, mais John poursuivit, d'un ton que Sherlock ne savait s'il était malicieux, ou vicieux : « Et, pendant que tu y es, tu devrais retirer le papier-toilette coincé sous ta chaussure. Même moi, je l'ai vu... Et je confirme que c'est gênant. »_

 _Le visage de son rival redevint rouge, et avec quelques bredouillements offensifs, il sortit aussi vite que ses longues jambes le lui permirent, suivi de près par Donovan._

 _Une seule question résonnait dans le crane de Sherlock : Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ?_

 _Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait prononcée à voix haute, mais il se rattrapa précipitamment en disant nonchalamment :_

 _« Tu l'a viré, lui, plutôt que moi, parce que je **travaillais**? »_

 _Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec une ironie mordante, car il n'y avait aucun livre sur sa table... A part si John considérait l'activité de compter les éraflures sur le mur du CDI comme un travail, mais Sherlock en doutait fortement..._

 _58 éraflures, pour être exact..._

 _« Non. Juste parce que la voix d'Anderson est plus crispante que la tienne, et elle m'empêche de travailler. » Répondit le blond, d'un ton qui suggérait l'évidence_ , _mais son sourire prouvait qu'il plaisantait._

 _Cela plut à Sherlock, qui avait craint une réponse dégoulinante de gentillesse et de sentiments._

 _Sans y réfléchir, il vira brusquement son sac de la chaise à coté de lui, en soupirant lourdement, comme si ce simple geste lui coûtait toute sa vitalité._

 _C'était sans doute l'invitation la plus rude – et la plus adorable – que John ait jamais vu, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de s'asseoir sur la chaise dorénavant libre, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres._

 _Sherlock l'observa pendant un moment de ses yeux perçants, puis il glissa sa main dans son long manteau noir avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, et il lui tendit un billet de dix euros, avant de prononcer froidement :_

 _« Holmes. »_

 _Son visage avait quelque peu perdu de sa neutralité, et John pouvait y lire de la gratitude qu'il tentait de dissimuler, sans succès._

 _John prit l'argent avec fierté, sentant que ce qu'il venait de faire aujourd'hui, avec Sherlock, était un véritable exploit._

 _«10 euros de plus, si j'ai tes autres noms d'ici la fin du mois, Décida le blond, Je suis sûr que tu as plusieurs deuxièmes prénoms... »_

 _« Ne sois pas si ambitieux, John. » Ricana Sherlock en acceptant le pari, sans se douter une seule seconde que cet homme assez bizarre deviendrait bien plus qu'un simple voisin de table._

 **Ce chapitre était un flash-back. Le prochain traitera de nouveau le présent, chez Molly.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu!**


	5. Première Confrontation

Chapitre 5

A la seconde où Sherlock vit une Molly épuisée au teint verdâtre s'avancer timidement vers lui, il se leva du canapé avec tellement de précipitation qu'il faillit trébucher, mais il se rattrapa in-extremis.

 _Est-il en vie ?_

Cette question qu'il voulut hâtivement dire à voix haute se coinça douloureusement dans sa gorge nouée, si bien qu'il ne put prononcer un seul mot.

Il n'était pas non plus capable de la déduire pour chercher la réponse lui-même, ne se fiant pas à son jugement chamboulé. Alors, il la fixa de ses yeux ivres d'angoisse avec une intensité presque agressive.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de jouer l'indifférence avec Molly. Après tout, elle avait compris que les deux hommes se connaissaient.

Cette dernière aurait pu le faire cruellement attendre, mais elle n'avait pas un cœur assez obscur, alors elle s'empressa de répondre à sa question muette :

« Son épaule doit être plâtrée pendant plusieurs semaines, en immobilisation totale. Pour la douleur, je n'ai pas de morphine, mais ma réserve d'anti-douleurs devrait faire l'affaire... Il est hors de danger. » Elle ponctua son diagnostic d'un sourire sincèrement doux, oubliant presque le fait que l'homme en face d'elle était un criminel qui la maintenait prisonnière, dans sa propre demeure.

Si Molly devait nommer l'expression qui s'inscrivit sur le visage du braqueur mangé par des cernes noires, elle choisirait _soulagement._ En effet, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant les huit heures d'opération, et ses traits s'étaient détendus d'un coup, les libérant ainsi de la tension qui les crispait.

Sherlock attendit quelques secondes pour que sa voix redevienne solide :

« Des complications...? »

Molly soupira, en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux non brossés. Elle avait toujours cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait vicieusement qu'elle serait tuée dès qu'elle dirait un mot de travers, alors elle hésita un moment, avant d'admettre dans un souffle résigné :

« Il a beaucoup de fièvre, et je n'ai pas assez de paracétamol pour le traiter efficacement... Il faudra aller en chercher à la pharmacie la plus proche. »

 _Traduction: La plus proche signifie au minimum une heure de route..._ Songea Sherlock en évitant de rouler des yeux devant elle.

« Je peux le voir ? »

Sa voix grave était presque _timide_. Comme s'il craignait que Molly refuse catégoriquement.

« Bien sûr, mais ne le réveillez pas. Il a besoin de repos »

Sherlock opina sans discuter ce point, parce qu'il n'avait _aucune_ envie de le réveiller.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il redoutait la prochaine confrontation. Après tout, si Sherlock n'avait encore reçu aucun reproche – qu'il méritait amplement – c'était parce que John n'avait pas été en pleine possession de ses moyens...

Comment lui expliquer que _son_ petit génie, Sherl' – comme il l'appelait affectueusement, dans le passé – soit devenu un braqueur de bijouteries ?

Le jugerait-il ? Le _détesterait_ -il ? Essayerait-il de le coffrer, à la seconde où il aurait assez de force pour tenir une arme à feu ? Le verrait-il toujours comme le Sherlock Holmes qu'il a connu, _son_ Sherl'ou un simple criminel à enfermer, à tout prix ?

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il était incapable de deviner la réaction de John. C'était l'une des premières choses qui lui avait plu, d'ailleurs : Sa capacité à être imprévisible, même aux yeux inquisiteurs du grand Sherlock Holmes.

Il ne savait même pas comment _nommer_ leur relation : Un amour qui s'était fini aussi brutalement que stupidement. Ils avaient rompu sans le formuler directement, quand John était parti en Afghanistan, le 14 Février 2015 : Une date qui restait douloureusement gravée dans sa mémoire, marquée au fer rouge.

Ce n'était pas la _décision_ de s'engager qui les avait séparés. Il avait perdu John, à cause d'une violente dispute, à ce sujet. Parce que Sherlock avait été incapable de lui avouer la vérité, à savoir qu'il ne voulait pas que John se mette en danger à la guerre. Que l'idée de le perdre lui était insupportable.

Cependant, au lieu de lui admettre ces simples mots – qui auraient pu tout changer – il en avait prononcé d'autres.

Des mots injustes qui avaient causé des dommages irréparables, que même les plus plates excuses ne pouvaient pas effacer.

Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde, mais qui avaient tout de même franchi ses lèvres, aveuglé par la colère. Pour faire souffrir John comme il souffrait lui-même, face à cet abandon. Pour que la douleur de cette trahison qui compressait son cœur se partage.

Ça avait marché. John avait bel et bien eu _mal_. A tel point qu'il avait pris le premier avion en direction de l'Afghanistan, sans un regard en arrière. Sans aucune nouvelle. Si bien que le brun ne savait même pas qu'il était récemment revenu de la guerre, et qu'il s'était reconverti en policier... Tout comme John se savait pas que Sherlock était devenu un braqueur, pendant son absence.

Policier et Braqueur. Les opposés. Les ennemis inséparables. Comme si le Destin lui-même voulait creuser plus profondément le gouffre qui les séparait déjà.

« Je vais chercher les anti-douleurs dans la salle de bain. » Déclara-t-elle subitement, de façon _presque_ naturelle.

Sherlock n'avait même pas la force d'en être contrarié :

« Ne vous cassez pas la _cheville_ quand vous tenterez de passer à travers la fenêtre qui se trouve à coté du miroir... Ironisa-t-il d'un ton aussi moqueur que mordant, La hauteur pourrait vous être fatale. »

Quand Molly se figea de terreur, Sherlock précisa froidement, dans le but de la _rassurer_ , sans savoir pourquoi il s'en donnait la peine – la fatigue, sans doute – :

« Cette tentative d'évasion était tellement _pathétique_ que je vais passer l'éponge, pour cette fois. Irène vous accompagne. »

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer. » Ronchonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Un rictus méprisant retroussa les lèvres de Sherlock, formant ainsi une immonde parodie d'un sourire.

« Irène vous accompagnera aussi chercher les médicaments nécessaires à la pharmacie, demain matin. » Ordonna-t-il distraitement, son esprit toujours plongé dans ses regrets.

Avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, il l'avait déjà contourné, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

« Vous ne direz rien, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda-t-il quand il posa sa main sur la poignée, sans même tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il n'avait même pas besoin de préciser le sujet de conversation.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête à la négative, avec franchise.

Sherlock hocha la tête, sans qu'elle sache si ce geste bref était des _remerciements_ , mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de méditer sur ce sujet, parce qu'il entra dans la cuisine, et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, la laissant horriblement seule dans son salon barricadée. Enfin, pas totalement seule, désormais.

En effet, la Femme descendait les escaliers, toujours richement vêtue de sa robe noire, même à cette heure si tardive. A croire qu'elle dormait avec.

Tout bien réfléchie, elle préférait limite être seule...

~~

« Vous allez me tuer, hein ? » Cracha Molly avec ressentiment, pendant qu'elle ouvrait rageusement son armoire à pharmacie, pour y prendre l'unique boite d'anti-douleurs disponible.

Sa réplique acide aurait sans doute été plus impressionnante si sa voix aiguë n'avait pas tremblé.

« Pourquoi tu casses l'ambiance ? » Souffla Irène d'un air faussement réprobateur.

Molly ne sut si elle devait plus être terrifiée par les lèvres rouges d'Irène qui s'étiraient en un sourire mi-amusé mi-malsain, ou le tutoiement soudain.

« Arrêtes ! Siffla Molly, la colère prenant le dessus sur la peur, Vous aviez juste besoin de moi pour sauver la peau du flic, mais maintenant qu'il est sauvé, Bye-Bye Molly ! » Elle avait dit ses trois derniers mots en frottant plusieurs fois ses deux mains entre elles bruyamment, puis elle demanda, d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rentre neutre :

« Qui va me foutre une balle dans la tête ? Le frisé, le mec bizarre que je n'ai pas encore croisé, ou toi ? »

« Tu veux aussi savoir où on va t'enterrer ? »

C'était une plaisanterie – de très mauvais goûts, certes, mais une blague tout de même – mais Molly se sentit blêmir d'effroi.

« Calmes toi, Soupira Irène avec agacement, en redevenant sérieuse quand le visage de son interlocutrice perdit toute couleur humaine, Ça peut paraître _bizarre_ , mais on ne va pas te tuer. On va rester quelques jours ici, pour que tout se tasse, et on repartira sagement. Tout le monde sera vivant, et tout se passera bien dans le meilleur des mondes. »

« Tu crois que je vais gober ça ? S'indigna Molly avec un rire hystérique sans joie, J'ai vu vos visages, et je connais vos noms ! Je ne suis pas débile ! »

« C'est vrai que, pendant un temps – assez long, je l'admets – j'étais persuadée que t'étais complètement _stupide_... Autant pour moi... Ironisa Irène, en levant tellement les yeux au ciel qu'ils firent le tour de leur orbites, Et après ? Avant que tu puisses témoigner, ou réaliser des portraits-rebots _réalistes_ , on sera déjà loin. »

« Pourquoi m'épargner ? » Molly fit mine d'y réfléchir, tapotant son index sur son menton, avant de déclarer, par défi : « Parce que j'ai un sens de l'humour ravageur ?

« En tout cas, je ne t'épargnerais pas pour ta garde-robe... »

Il était vrai que Molly n'était pas dans son élément, dans son pyjama. La tête d'un jaguar était au centre de son haut rose bonbon, accompagnée du magnifique slogan ' _Si tu me parles pendant que j'ai la tête dans le cul, je rugis_ '. Son pantalon, quant à lui, était bien trop large. Personnellement, elle l'appelait le 'pyjama de la honte' et elle le mettait uniquement quand elle était seule.

Et quand personne n'était censée se ramener chez elle, avec un flic à moitié mort...

« Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me _changer_! » Précisa Molly, aussi abasourdie qu'épuisée.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait opéré un homme pendant la journée entière, avec quelques instruments de secours... La seule chose qu'elle désirait plus qu'un lit, actuellement, c'était que ses visiteurs indésirés dégagent de sa maison...

« Tes vêtements ne te mettent pas en valeur, poursuivit Irène, imperturbable, comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, Ça pique tellement les yeux que je suis à deux doigts de t'emmener dans des boutiques pour rattraper la catastrophe. »

« Attends... T'as fouillé dans _mes_ armoires ? » Releva Molly, en se pointant elle-même avec son index pour souligner sa possession.

« Ouais... Avoua-t-elle sans aucune honte, toujours avec cet horrible sourire que Molly qualifiait 'd'espiègle et flippant', Et je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu. »

« T'es vraiment en train de critiquer ma façon de m'habiller, et de me proposer du shopping ? » S'indigna Molly, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

Devant le silence de la Femme, qui se contentait de l'observer intensément, Molly poursuivit en essayant de hausser le ton – mais c'était toujours aussi pathétique – : « Peut être que tu l'as oublié, mais je suis censée être ton _otage_ , pas ta cliente pour du relookage ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon _otage_ qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser. » Railla Irène, en étirant lentement chaque mot.

Molly était certaine qu'elle ressemblait plus à un poisson rouge qu'à un véritable être humain, tant elle était stupéfaite. Elle réprima l'envie de hurler à s'en irriter la gorge, quand elle comprit qu'Irène _plaisantait_.

« Quel humour ravageur... » Railla doucement Molly.

Quand Irène rit avec élégance – parce que tout ce que faisait cette femme était précis et majestueux : Une réelle chorégraphie vivante – Molly ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle fit de même. La nervosité, sans doute...

Curieusement, Molly était... à l'aise, en sa compagnie, même si elle ne se bernait pas d'illusion : Son interlocutrice était aussi féroce et dangereuse que ses deux complices.

Pourtant, elle arrivait à converser avec elle, sans craindre qu'une balle ne lui troue le dos.

C'était pour cette raison que Molly débattait sur sa survie avec _elle_.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Pourquoi vous m'épargnerez? »

« Parce que nous sommes des _braqueurs_. Pas des meurtriers. » Répondit Irène, en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était l'évidence. Elle ignora le fait que Moriarty était sans doute une exception à ce dicton.

Molly ricana, tandis qu'elle déposait plusieurs gélules dans sa paume, en assénant quelques pichenettes au dos du flacon.

« Alors ce qu'à reçu le flic, c'était une balle perdue qui date de 1945 ? »

L'ironie dans sa voix aiguë était mordante, et avait clairement pour but de vexer, mais Irène ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Le flic n'est pas _mort_ , vu que tu l'as sauvé. Bon boulot, d'ailleurs. »

Ne relevant pas le compliment, Molly la contourna d'un pas traînant, mais la main d'Irène empoigna son bras, sans aucune violence, mais sans douceur non plus.

Un cri strident faillit s'échapper des lèvres de Molly face à ce contact soudain, mais elle sursauta seulement, tandis que la main ferme d'Irène la forçait à se retourner, pour lui faire face :

« Tu _vivras,_ Molly Hooper. Je t'en donne ma parole. »

Cette fois-ci, sa voix glaciale était mortellement sérieuse, et Molly ne détecta pas une seule trace de mensonge, que ce soit dans son ton, ou sur son visage lisse de toute émotion.

Elle était d'ailleurs assez impressionnée qu'Irène puisse gommer toute trace d'humanité sur son visage aussi facilement.

Molly avait honte de l'admettre, mais ces quelques mots la rassurèrent plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

~~

Quand John émergea difficilement de l'inconscience, il sut, grâce à son dos en compote, qu'il se trouvait toujours sur la table de la cuisine, mais sa nuque était confortablement installée sur un coussin moelleux, alors sa position était _supportable_.

Il n'avait pas la force de tourner la tête, mais il sentit la présence rassurante de Sherlock. Il aurait parié 10 euros que ce dernier était assis sur une chaise à son chevet, sûrement en train de lire, car il entendait des pages être tournées bien trop rapidement pour que ce soit l'œuvre d'un homme normal.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir capté quelque chose : Sherlock avait su qu'il s'était réveillé, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il l'avait compris grâce au changement subtil de la respiration du soldat, qui passa de calme à sifflante.

« _Stupide_ , ce bouquin, Ronchonna Sherlock, son regard condescendant rivé sur le livre ouvert entre ses mains, ' _Ou est Charlie_?' C'est un véritable jeu d'enfant... Les dessinateurs font en sorte que les vêtements du personnage se fondent dans le décor, et il est toujours dans des coins reclus, alors trouver Charlie est... »

« Un jeu d'enfant, oui... Parce que _c'est_ un livre d'enfant, Sherlock. » Répliqua John, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres gercées constamment tordues par une grimace de souffrance.

Il était loin d'être dupe : Sherlock jouait l'insensible à la perfection, mais John réussît tout de même à voir au delà de sa carapace glaciale, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cette critique de 'Où est Charlie' était facilement analysable : C'était la façon _Holmienne_ d'éviter les sujets gênants. Classique.

« C'est une lecture bien plus passionnante que _tes_ écrits, John. » Marmonna le frisé, presque avec malice, en lui adressant un sourire. Pas un sourire forcé qui touchait uniquement ses lèvres, et qui plissait son visage, signifiant ' Va te faire foutre'. C'était un _véritable_ sourire, qui atteignait même ses yeux translucides.

« Tu as lu _toutes_ mes nouvelles policières. Ne prétends pas les avoir détestés. »

«Oh, je les aimais... Quand je ne trouvais pas le _véritable_ tueur avant la page deux. Ce qui arrivait, une fois sur cinq. »

 _Je vais très bien... Merci de demander, espèce de connard._ Songea John, mais il avait dû le penser si fort que le génie l'entendit, du moins, c'était la seule explication logique que trouva le médecin pour expliquer ce qui suivit :

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Sherlock assez brusquement, comme s'il ne savait que choisir entre la douceur et la rudesse, et que son cerveau brillant, mais _bizarre_ , avait opté pour la seconde option, pour une raison quelconque.

En tout cas, toute trace de malice avait disparu de ses iris. Seule une inquiétude franche y brillait.

« Comme un mec qui s'est fait tirer dessus, à l'épaule. Une seconde fois. » Parvint-il à croasser, en se raclant difficilement la gorge, qui était en feu.

Le bruit étant un indice suffisant, Sherlock ferma le livre enfantin, se leva de sa chaise peu confortable, et alla rapidement remplir un verre d'eau fraîche au robinet.

Après que John ait bu goulûment son verre, il voulut se redresser, mais une main puissante l'en empêcha, et le força à se rallonger, ignorant ses grognements de protestation.

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ! Pesta Sherlock avec irritation, Restes allongé ou je t'attache à la table. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. » Marmonna John, mais pas avec autant de conviction qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Tu veux parier ? J'ai déjà les menottes à disposition. » Riposta le brun, lui demandant silencieusement si John avait _vraiment_ envie de rentrer dans ce terrain là, alors le soldat capitula.

« _Mes_ menottes. » Précisa-il inutilement, avec un entêtement enfantin.

« Très mature, John. » Maugréa Sherlock.

« Dixit celui qui lit 'Où est Charlie'. »

Sherlock se retint de lui tirer la langue, mais il pensa fièrement : _Touché_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda John, son expression amusée s'effaçant d'un seul coup, comme si on l'avait gommée, pour laisser place à une gravité intense.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix était beaucoup plus faible, pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Il ressemblait _enfin_ à un homme qui venait tout juste de sortir de huit heures d'opération : Vulnérable et exténué.

« La balle a perforée ton épaule gauche, et... »

« Non, L'interrompit-il avec agacement, comme s'il s'en fichait complètement, Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sherlock reçut la question comme une violente gifle, parce qu'il en comprit le sens. Sa gorge devint soudainement sèche, et il était de plus en plus difficile de respirer, comme si l'air avait été totalement aspirée de la cuisine.

Il aurait voulu distribuer ses répliques ironiques légendaires, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Néanmoins, il se força à susurrer, le sarcasme imprégnant chaque mot :

« Tu veux parler de mon choix de _carrière_... »

Sans attendre de réponse, Sherlock alla humidifier un gant de toilette, qu'il pressa ensuite doucement sur le front brûlant de John.

Les paupières du médecin militaire s'affaissèrent d'apaisement, quand la fraîcheur du gant combattit la chaleur étouffante de son visage fiévreux.

« On pourrait aussi parler du _tien_ , Continua Sherlock avec une fausse nonchalance, _Policier_ , vraiment ? J'espère tu n'as pas choisi cette voie parce que les filles affirment que leurs uniformes sont _sexy_... »

C'était son armure : Le sarcasme. Les sous-entendus. Des protections fiables, mais qui ne fonctionnaient pas avec John, malheureusement.

« Sherlock... Tu ne peux pas fuir cette conversation indéfiniment. » Murmura-t-il faiblement, mais avec fermeté.

« Je sais. » Fut la seule réponse que Sherlock parvint à formuler.

Comme d'habitude, quand parler – ou révéler ses véritables pensées, sans aucune ironie – étaient une nécessité, il en était incapable, étant totalement désarmé.

« Tu as peur, Devina John, sans aucune moquerie, Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais penser de toi. De ce que je pourrais _ressentir_. De la haine, du dégoût, de la peur... Je ne ressens rien de tout ça, Sherlock. Vraiment... Je ne comprends juste pas. »

« Tu pourrais mentir. » Cingla le brun, avec une agressivité ridicule.

Il était celui qui était debout, celui qui pourrait briser le corps faible de John – qui était totalement à sa merci – mais c'était ce dernier qui dominait clairement la conversation, même en étant si faible physiquement, son épaule bandée et son bras écharpé.

Si petit, allongé sur cette table, et en même temps, si puissant.

« Regardes moi, Sherl'. »

Sherlock manqua tressaillir sous l'emploi doux de son surnom affectif, mais il obéit assez craintivement, surpris de se rendre compte qu'il avait obstinément fixé le gant de toilette depuis plusieurs minutes, évitant soigneusement de rencontrer le regard fatigué de John. Quel courage !

« Tu penses que je mens ? Demanda-t-il fermement, Alors, cherches le mensonge. Prouves-le. » Devant l'air perplexe qui se peignit sur le visage pale de Sherlock, il poursuivit avec confiance : « Déduis-moi. »

Sherlock s'exécuta avec plus de réticence que d'habitude, comme s'il ne croyait plus en ses propres yeux. Il lui fallut deux secondes pour le déduire entièrement, même s'il resta concentré bien plus longtemps, voulant être entièrement certain.

Pas de rage. Pas de dégoût. Juste une incompréhension totale.

Avant même que Sherlock puisse nommer le poids qui s'envolait agréablement de sa poitrine, l'expression de John se durcit, et il cracha avec hargne :

« N'en sois pas soulagé ! L'incompréhension, c'est _pire_ que le dégoût, ou la peur, Sherl'. Je suis un homme compréhensif, et tu le sais. Je peux comprendre le fait que tu joues du violon à 3h du matin. Que tu ais complètement banni les mots ' s'il te plaît' de ton vocabulaire. Que tu sois un connard arrogant, sauf quand tu dors. Que tu fasses des expériences – parfois mortelles – sur _mes_ pulls. Que tu ne sois pas empathique. Que tu refuses de te nourrir correctement, ou même de dormir quelques heures. _Ça_ , je peux le comprendre. Mais... Des _braquages_? Je ne comprends pas, Sherl'. Je ne comprends pas ! »

Sherlock eut besoin de temps pour comprendre que la sensation piquante qui brûlait ses yeux était des larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues, mais il ne les laissa pas couler. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

« Un homme change en deux ans. » Répondit-t-il froidement. _Trop_ froidement, même à ses propres oreilles.

Puis, Sherlock posa pensivement son index sur l'extrémité de l'une des cicatrices qui barrait le torse de John, et il suivit sa courbe, traçant sa ligne avec lenteur, sans se soucier du fait que la respiration du blessé se bloqua face à ce touché intime.

« Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. »

John bouillonnait de rage. De quel _droit_ Sherlock le jugeait-il ? La _guerre_ ne l'avait pas changé. Il avait _tord_. Du moins, John essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix... » Déclara Sherlock, en faisant une courte pause, et John leva les yeux au ciel, se préparant à devoir répondre un nombre qui indiquerait sa douleur présumée, mais le frisé n'avait pas ça en tête :

« A quel point veux-tu foutre ton poing dans ma gueule ? »

John en eut honte, mais il considéra serieusement la question.

« 9,5. » Révéla-t-il sérieusement, avec un rictus provocateur.

« D'où vient le 0,5 ? » Demanda Sherlock, de sa voix traînante habituelle, si bien que John ne savait pas s'il plaisantait, ou s'il était parfaitement sérieux.

« _F_ _lemme_ d'enlever ton sang sur mes mains. »

Avec un sourire en coin qui creusa sa joue droite en plusieurs fossettes, Sherlock ôta son long manteau noir, et le déposa sur le corps à moitié dénudé de John, apportant ainsi une chaleur réconfortante.

« Dors, John. » Dit-il, ne reconnaissant même pas sa propre voix, tellement elle était douce.

« Sherlock... Nous devons en parl... »

« Dors, John. » Répéta-il, plus fermement.

Le soldat n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il obéissait, pendant que Sherlock se rasseyait sur sa chaise, toujours à son chevet.

~~

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle. » Annonça presque joyeusement Irène, quand elle passa le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

« Sherlock s'est _malencontreusement_ vautré dans les escaliers, et s'est brisé la nuque ? » Proposa Jim, son regard rivé sur les étoiles étincelantes qui mouchetaient le ciel aussi noir que de l'encre.

« Non. »

« Dommage... Ça valait le coup d'y croire. » Railla-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin, tandis qu'Irène s'asseyait à ses cotés.

« Le flic s'en est sorti. » Révéla-t-elle d'une voix neutre, en guettant la moindre réaction sur le visage de pierre du brun.

« Et c'est censé être une _bonne_ nouvelle? »

« On partira plus tôt. »

« _Nous_ partirons plus tôt. Sans Sherlock. » La manière dont il affirma ses paroles était tellement appuyée qu'Irène comprit : Moriarty prévoyait de s'enfuir avec la totalité des bijoux, sans les diviser en trois parts comme ils avaient tous les trois convenu, avant le braquage.

« Je te rappelle qu'il a caché les... »

« Je les trouverais. Les clés de ma bagnole, et les bijoux. Je dois juste... _peaufiner_ nos adieux. » Susurra-t-il, assez mystérieusement.

Elle détestait quand il détenait toutes les cartes, mais qu'il refusait de les distribuer. Quand il gardait tout pour lui, même son prétendu _avantage_ sur Sherlock.

Elle ne savait pas si son silence avait pour seule raison le fait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance – et à raison, personne ne faisait confiance à personne, dans ce milieu – ou s'il aimait juste la faire languir.

« _Peaufiner_? »

«Notre départ doit être parfait. » Cingla-t-il, d'une manière tordue : A l'image de Moriarty, donc.

« Sanglant ? »

« _Parfait_. » Acquiesça gaiement Moriarty, une folie meurtrière dansant dans ses prunelles aussi sombres que la nuit qui les engloutissait.

« Grâce à ton _avantage_. » Précisa froidement Irène, en masquant la question sous-entendue.

« Un avantage qui était encore qu'une hypothèse, il y a quelques heures... Plus maintenant. »

A ses mots, Moriarty glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste, et il lui montra un téléphone portable, qu'il agita fièrement sous son nez, comme si c'était des lasses de billet.

« Ceci est le portable du _mystérieux_ flic qui dort posément sur la table de la cuisine. A en juger par son aspect dégradé et ses rayures, je dis qu'il est ancien. Au minimum trois ans. »

« Tu as son identité ? » Demanda froidement Irène, en détachant son regard neutre du portable.

« Non, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Ce n'est pas mon avantage. »

« Alors comment ce téléphone qui n'a aucune information sur l'identité du flic, peut te prouver que ton _avantage_ est fondé? »

Pour toute réponse, Moriarty le brisa en deux avec ses deux mains expertes, et l'écrasa violemment sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Un téléphone dorénavant inutilisable.

« On ne peut pas se permettre que les flics traquent le signal GPS. » Expliqua Jim d'un air distrait, sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Quand Moriarty fut de nouveau seul, il gloussa bruyamment de son rire strident et haché. Un rire abominablement victorieux.

Sherlock avait été tellement _stupide_. Tellement aveuglé par ses sentiments... Si bien qu'il avait commis une erreur de débutant. Une erreur impardonnable. Irréparable.

Tellement préoccupé par la santé de ce poulet, qu'il avait _oublié_ de retirer une chose essentielle de l'uniforme du flic blessé. Pas seulement son badge, et son collier. Il n'avait pas enlevé le téléphone portable de ce dernier.

Rien dedans : Aucune photographie, aucun contact, aucun appel. Pas un seul nom mentionné. Pas même celui du possésseur.

A croire que le flic était parano. Ou plus intelligent que Jim l'aurait cru.

Pourtant, le poulet partageait la même faiblesse de Sherlock : il était lui aussi _sentimental_.

Par conséquent, il n'avait surement pas eu le courage d'effacer un SMS qui lui était cher.

Un seul SMS précieusement sauvegardé, d'un numéro inconnu.

Un message qui lui prouvait que son hypothèse était juste. Que son avantage était bien réel, et pas seulement le fruit de son imagination très créative.

Un avantage plus précieux que le nom de la fourgue. Beaucoup plus _cruel_.

Seulement trois petis mots. Avec des initiales.

' _Restes en vie. SH_ ' 14 Février 2015, 19h48.


	6. Un Véritable Monstre

Chapitre 6

 _Des explosions. Des coups de feu tirés en rafale. Des ordres secs et précis, mélangés aux hurlements de douleur. En résumé, le champ de bataille._

 _Puis, les bases médicales. Le sang. Les membres déchirés. Les faces en charpies. Des râles d'agonie. Des sanglots hystériques ou résignés._

 _Manque de médicaments._

 _Manque de donneurs sanguins._

 _Manque d'hygiène._

 _Manque de lits._

 _La Mort, nauséabonde et omniprésente..._

John ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Il haletait, tentant d'aspirer le plus d'oxygène possible pour alimenter ses poumons vides, mais au plus il inspirait, au moins il recevait d'air.

L'envie de vomir lui tordait l'estomac, et tout son corps tremblait. Il ne savait pas si les spasmes incontrôlables de ses muscles étaient dû au froid ou dû au choc, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, ils empiraient sa nausée.

Il était le centre même des paradoxes : Il suait à grosses gouttes tant il mourrait de chaud, mais ses os étaient glacés. Il était bien conscient, mais son esprit était toujours piégé dans son cauchemar apocalyptique. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à l'extrême, mais aucune image n'atteignait sa rétine, sa vue étant tachetée par de nombreux points noirs qui dansaient devant sa vision.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses épaules n'étaient pas secouées par des tremblements, mais par des _sanglots_.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte des larmes salées qui coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte que sa main droite était plaquée sur ses yeux trempés par réflexe, pour tenter de cacher ses larmes – ou de les étouffer – comme le parfait soldat qu'il avait été, et qu'il sera toujours.

Ce fut ces halètements rauques et déchaînés qui réveillèrent Sherlock.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour _choquer_ le sociopathe. Pourtant, la violence de la crise était suffisante pour pétrifier son coeur d'horreur pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquels il fut incapable de réagir intelligemment.

Sherlock ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'observer gravement le corps de John qui se tordait de panique sur la table. Aucun mot de réconfort ne parviendrait à le calmer. Aucun geste de réconfort, non plus.

Sa mâchoire se contractant de colère – sans savoir contre _qui_ il vouait sa fureur : la Guerre ou la décision impulsive de John de s'y rendre, la tête la première – Sherlock se rua vers le salon en seulement trois longues enjambées, ignorant les protestations douloureuses de ses muscles toujours endoloris par le sommeil.

Il revint dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard, le petit violon de Molly en main.

En expirant fortement par le nez pour se concentrer, il ancra son menton sur la mentonnière, posa délicatement l'archet sur les cordes rêches, et il se mit à jouer, sans penser à une composition particulière : Il puisait dans son instinct, pour deviner la mélodie qui apaiserait efficacement John.

Ses notes étaient basses, presque timides. Ainsi, elles étaient facilement couvertes par les sanglots du blessé, mais Sherlock n'augmenta pas leur puissance pour autant.

L'archet dansait habilement sur les cordes tendues, appuyant tantôt dans les aiguës, tantôt dans les graves. La mélodie générale était incroyablement douce et fluide, comme l'écoulement paisible d'une rivière.

 _Rien_ ne le tirait de son état second. Les yeux fermés, les traits crispés par la concentration, il jouait sans pause à s'en faire saigner les doigts, avec une aisance qui hypnotisait.

A cet instant, quand il faisait vibrer l'instrument, pour lui arracher les notes les plus gracieuses, il ne pensait à rien. Pas de cavale effrénée. Pas d'otages. Pas de braquages.

Le monde entier n'existait plus, comme si une bulle opaque s'était momentanément formée grâce à sa pratique de l'instrument, les isolant du reste de la demeure. Il y avait seulement lui, et John Watson. Un véritable tête à tête intime.

Petit à petit, les essoufflements et les gémissements de John diminuèrent, et la mélodie se fit de mieux en mieux entendre. Jusqu'à ce que le silence soit totalement consacré à la musique qui émanait du violon maîtrisé par les doigts experts de Sherlock.

Quelques minutes après que John se soit paisiblement rendormi dans un sommeil sans rêve, Sherlock cessa de jouer, un minuscule sourire attendri faisant tressauter les coins de ses lèvres.

~~

Dès que l'aube fut levé, Sherlock et Molly avaient déplacé John sur l'un des canapés du salon, pour rendre sa position allongée obligatoire, plus confortable.

Quand Sherlock l'avait installé, John lui avait discrètement murmuré un franc « Merci » au creux de son oreille, sans préciser. Il n'en avait pas besoin : L'épisode récent de la crise de panique flottait toujours entre eux, comme une gène éternelle, alors Sherlock avait directement su que c'en était le sujet.

Les coins de la bouche de celui-ci s'étaient étiré en un petit sourire, montrant qu'il l'avait parfaitement entendu, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, et il s'était absenté pendant quelques minutes, laissant Molly et John seuls.

Le soldat fut surpris que Sherlock les laisse converser. Ils pourraient très bien comploter pour s'enfuir... D'ailleurs, Molly n'était même pas ligotée. Laxisme, ou oubli ? John parierait sur la première...

Après avoir pris plusieurs cachets contre la douleur, la médecin légiste avait inspecté sa blessure pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas infectée durant la nuit, mais elle fut rassurée de constater que ce n'était pas le cas, et elle lui refit consciencieusement ses pansements épais.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda la voix mi-professionnelle mi-attendrie de Molly.

« Et vous ? »

La riposte du soldat avait été immédiate. Ses réflexes de médecin avaient repris le dessus, si bien qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour sa santé psychologique que pour _sa_ propre santé physique. Sherlock qualifierait son empathie comme étant stupide et irresponsable. Lui, au contraire, la voyait comme le pilier fondamental de sa raison.

Molly laissa échapper un rire aussi amer que forcé, avant de s'exclamer avec surprise :

« Vous étiez celui qui était mourant, il y a seulement un jour, et vous me demandez comment _je_ vais ? »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » Riposta rapidement John, presque avec sécheresse.

Elle dût comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire – après tout, John Watson était un homme têtu – parce qu'elle capitula en soupirant gravement pour la forme, même si elle était soulagée d'enfin pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un de fiable :

« Je vais... » Elle hésita, comme si elle ne s'était même pas encore posée la question, depuis le début de cet enfer, « _Bien_ , je suppose... Continua-t-elle franchement, Je ne sais juste pas comment me comporter... A qui faire confiance... »

« Vous pouvez _me_ faire confiance » Proposa John, en pressant gentiment la main tremblante de la jeune femme dans la sienne en guise de réconfort, tout en souriant.

Elle lui rendit timidement son sourire, et elle ne retira pas sa main, sans doute parce qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de ce contact apaisant, et le médecin semblait l'avoir parfaitement compris.

Soudain, le visage de ce dernier devint grave, et une certaine angoisse flasha dans ses yeux bleus :

« Ils ne vous ont pas _violentés_ , n'est-ce-pas ? » Sa voix rauque était dangereusement calme. _Trop_ calme. Comme le calme lourd, avant la tempête.

Son regard expert la scanna des pieds à la tête, mais, même s'il ne percevait aucune blessure, il était toujours méfiant.

« Non... Répondit-t-elle piteusement, même si c'était la vérité, Mais ils me font _peur_. Surtout le frisé... »

« N'ayez pas peur de Sherlock, Assura fermement John, en grimaçant quand les doigts experts de Molly palpèrent sans ménagement son épaule touchée, Il ne vous fera aucun mal. »

« J'en doute. » Marmonna-t-elle en ricanant, d'un rire qui n'était pas le moins du monde amusé.

« Je le _connais_. Il ne vous blessera pas. » Il y croyait dur comme fer. Sa certitude à elle seule suffit presque à convaincre Molly. _Presque_.

« Si vous le connaissez tant que ça... Vous avez dû _prévoir_ qu'il allait devenir un braqueur, dans ce cas... » Ironisa Molly sans méchanceté. Son ton était doux, et témoignait une forte pitié.

John ne put réprimer une grimace.

A vrai dire, lui-même ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrait que _son_ Sherl' n'avait jamais existé. Que l'homme bon qu'il avait aimé n'était qu'un imposteur, et que son _vrai_ visage était enfin apparu : Celui d'un criminel dangereux.

Pourtant, sa raison lui hurlait que ce n'était pas le cas. Que la réalité était bien plus complexe.

La solution la plus logique fut que Sherlock avait _changé_ , pour une raison ou une autre. Que l'homme qui avait fait battre son cœur avait disparu, et qu'il ne restait qu'une coquille vide et vicieuse, qui braquait des bijouteries à volonté.

Cependant, cette supposition ne collait pas. L'épisode du violon lui revenait en mémoire, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se convaincre que Sherlock était, depuis toujours – ou était devenu – un monstre.

Un véritable monstre ne l'aurait pas généreusement apaisé, pendant sa crise de panique.

Un véritable monstre ne serait pas resté à son chevet, la nuit entière.

Un véritable monstre ne l'aurait pas trimballé avec lui, à ses risques et périls, dans le seul but de lui sauver la vie.

Un véritable monstre ne l'aurait pas serré contre lui, comme il l'avait fait, dans la voiture. Avec affection Avec inquiétude.

Que déduire, dans ce cas ? Si Sherlock était toujours le même, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé, à franchir définitivement la ligne entre le Bien et le Mal ?

Et lui, que devait-il faire ? L'arrêter ? Ou du moins, _essayer_? En serait-il seulement capable ?

« _Vous_ n'avez pas peur de lui ? » Demanda-t-elle avec dubitation, quand le silence devint trop pesant.

« _Peur_? » Répéta-t-il, comme si c'était la proposition la plus idiote qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se mit à rire avec sincérité, avant de lui répondre, avec une foi totale :

« J'ai plus peur de Mrs Hudson que de lui. »

« Qui ? »

« Personne. » Répondit-il, en balayant sa question d'un geste vague de la main.

Il lui jeta un regard vaguement admiratif, en lui glissant doucement : « Vous êtes une femme courageuse. C'est admirable comment vous tenez le coup... »

« Attendez quelques heures de plus... » Ronchonna-t-elle sombrement, en baissant les yeux.

En effet, elle sentait que c'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, à force d'accumuler tout ce stress dévorant, sans pouvoir l'évacuer.

Sa propre admiration envers son patient en était décuplée. Lui, arrivait à rester calme, à traiter cette situation avec détachement, malgré le fait qu'il soit un policier, au milieu de braqueurs. L'agneau sans défense, encerclé de loups.

« Je suis désolé, S'excusa-t-il honteusement, une culpabilité réelle brillant au fond de ses iris, C'est parce que j'ai été blessé qu'ils sont venus chez vous et que vous... »

« Non ! L'interrompit-elle sèchement, en posant autoritairement un index sur sa bouche pour l'inciter à se taire, Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien, et je ne regrette pas de vous avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Même si vous devez _cohabiter_ avec des tarés sanguinaires ? »

« Même. » Répondit-t-elle fermement, en hochant catégoriquement la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

« Maintenant, arrêtez votre mélodrame, et dites-moi comment vous vous sentez. » Enchaîna-t-elle presque férocement, en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

« Vous allez vous en sortir. » Affirma-t-il fermement, en plantant son regard assuré dans le sien.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » Reprit-elle ironiquement mot pour mot la riposte précédente de John, et elle enchaîna : « Pensez à _vous_ , pour l'amour du ciel ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord. Ton _altruisme_ sera ce qui te tuera, John. » La voix grave et... amusée ? de Sherlock résonna dans leur dos, et Molly fut la seule à sursauter.

John lui lança un bref coup d'œil, et il soupira d'agacement devant les cernes noires qui s'écoulaient sur le visage bien trop pâle et tiré de son ancien amant :

« Vas dormir un peu. » Conseilla doucement John, d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Non. » Répliqua simplement Sherlock d'un ton sec.

John comprit cette réponse catégorique, quand il vit Irène entrer, à son tour dans le salon.

Ainsi, Sherlock refusait de le laisser seul avec l'un de ses complices... John aurait bien voulu lui demander s'il comptait être son garde du corps personnel 24h/24, mais la présence de la braqueuse l'en empêcha.

John ne sut s'il trouvait cette démarche protectrice irritante ou mignonne.

Définitivement _adorable_ , à son goût.

« Alors, vous êtes celle à qui je dois ma deuxième blessure à l'épaule ? »

C'était une question rhétorique, bien entendu. John l'avait parfaitement vue lui tirer dessus, mais il voulait qu'Irène l'assure de vive voix.

A présent, Sherlock, Irène et John occupaient le salon, chacun dans son coin, en silence, Molly étant partie chercher un verre d'eau et Moriarty étant... On ne savait où.

L'ambiance était lourde et assez malsaine, comme s'ils s'attendaient tous les trois à ce qu'une bombe n'explose soudainement.

Irène s'approcha de John d'une démarche fluide et provocante, faisant lentement onduler son bassin, et elle plaqua sa main sur le mur au dessus de sa tête, pendant qu'elle se penchait sur lui.

Le regard aiguisé du médecin lui permit de percevoir la légère crispation du corps de Sherlock devant leur proximité, et sa main osseuse se faufila dans la poche de son jean : Sans doute pour atteindre son arme à feu...

« Enchantée, Dit-elle avec un sourire culotté, J'avais pensé vous offrir une carte postale ''Désolée de vous avoir tiré dessus'' mais elles étaient en rupture de stock. »

John lui rendit amèrement son sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace de ressentiment.

« Je vais prendre ça pour des excuses. »

« Ce n'en était pas. » La voix d'Irène n'était plus doucereuse. Elle était sèche, limite agressive, comme si cette simple idée la répugnait au plus haut point.

« Je sais. » Riposta-t-il froidement, d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il s'en moquait royalement.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, Monsieur l'Agent. » Conclut-elle en haussant ses épaules.

Le titre n'était pas même ironique. Il était presque _respectueux_ , mais comme il provenait de sa voix mielleuse, il le fit légèrement tilter.

Le silence revint. Encore plus lourd que le précédent.

~~

Après s'être servie un verre d'eau, Molly sentit une présence. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'analyser précisément qu'elle fut bloquée par le corps fort de Jim Moriarty contre le comptoir, et il lui susurra vicieusement à l'oreille :

« Où allais-tu, comme ça ? »

« Dans la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau. Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

La voix de Molly tremblait autant que son corps. Elle arrivait – partiellement – à museler sa peur en compagnie des deux autres, mais pas avec celui-là. Elle avait cru, à tord, que le frisé était le plus terrifiant, mais celui-là battait définitivement tous les records...

Elle avait l'impression que ce dernier pourrait lui trancher la gorge au moindre geste mal interprété, ou par simple ennui. Il émanait une aura malsaine, obscure, et dérangeante. Tout comme son esprit dérangé et instable.

Un véritable serpent. Vicieux, rapide, et venimeux.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse à dire, parce qu'elle sentit le corps de Moriarty se tendre de fureur, la faisant tressaillir d'effroi. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge nouée.

« Non, Aboya Moriarty, lui vrillant par la même occasion, ses tympans fragiles, Tu ne fais _rien_ sans nous le demander. Si tu veux aller aux chiottes, manger des chips, prendre une douche, ou même bouger l'orteil gauche, tu le demandes ! »

Il avait hurlé vers la fin, la faisant violemment sursauter. Les mains de Molly serraient tellement fort le bord du comptoir que ses phalanges blanchirent, mais c'était le seul mouvement qu'elle était capable d'effectuer, la terreur paralysant ses autres muscles.

« Laissez moi tranquille. » C'était une demande désespérée faiblement chuchotée, et non un ordre assuré comme elle l'aurait souhaitée.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux, en penchant la tête sur le coté.

« Parce que... Bredouilla-t-elle, en déglutissant péniblement, Si nous devons cohabiter en paix pendant quelques jours... »

« En _paix_ ?! Ricana-t-il hystériquement, comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année, Tu m'as pris pour Gandhi ? Ou alors... Continua-t-il, sa voix redevenue douce et mielleuse en un clin d'œil, Tu me prends pour un con... Ne me mens pas ! Tu allais dans la cuisine pour t'échapper. Pour passer à travers cette putain de fenêtre. »

Il effectua un mouvement sec du menton pour désigner la fenêtre en question. Ouverte. En effet, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la barricader...

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Elle y avait songé. Pendant quelques secondes. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, la peur étant trop forte pour tenter le diable.

De plus, si elle s'enfuyait, où irait-elle ? La maison la plus proche qui pourrait éventuellement l'aider se trouvait à plus d'une trentaine de kilomètres, et elle n'avait aucun téléphone... Courir à s'en brûler les poumons n'était pas une solution, et elle serait rattrapée.

Elle préférait rester chez elle, et serrer les dents, plutôt que de tenter l'impossible, et subir les représailles...

« C'est faux... Vous vous trompez... »

« Je ne me _trompe_ jamais ! » Beugla-t-il, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui avec brusquerie. Ils étaient à présent si proches que Moriarty pouvait entendre les battements effrénés du cœur de sa victime.

Soudain, les yeux de Molly se posèrent désespérément sur la seule solution qui traversait son esprit paniqué.

Sur des couteaux de cuisine.

Elle ne pesa même pas le pour et le contre.

Elle prit le manche de couteau le plus proche dans un rugissement effrayé, et elle le planta derrière elle, à l'aveuglette. Moriarty, possédant d'excellents réflexes, évita la trajectoire de la lame qui allait heurter son torse... Et elle lui entailla profondément son avant bras.

Jim contempla pendant de longues secondes sa plaie béante, comme hypnotisé, mais son visage serein se transforma d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait retiré un masque.

« Salope ! »

L'insulte fut hurlée avec une hargne folle, et une gifle monumentale frappa sa joue, la faisant s'écrouler sur le carrelage glacé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, complètement sonnée, lâchant son arme au passage.

La main puissante de son tortionnaire lui agrippa violemment ses longs cheveux. Insensible à son cri de douleur, il la tira vers le haut pour la forcer à se relever.

Quand elle fut brutalement remise sur pieds, ses jambes tremblantes, il la plaqua durement contre un mur, sa main enroulant son cou comme le corps dur et froid d'un serpent, et il serra, ses doigts s'enfonçant si profondément dans sa gorge qu'il sentit le pouls affolant de Molly pulser contre ses phalanges.

Privée d'air, elle se tortilla avec la force de l'adrénaline pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise, mais Moriarty était bien trop fort. Bien trop féroce.

Et il n'arrêterait pas. Il serrerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève, dans sa propre cuisine.

La seule image qu'elle perçut fut les iris charbon de son agresseur qui crépitaient de rage, la folie tournoyant dans ses prunelles dilatées.

La seule pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit, fut qu'Irène, tout comme John, avaient eu tord : Elle ne vivrait pas. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas, comme ils l'avaient prédit.


	7. Tensions

Chapitre 7

En un instant, tout s'accéléra.

Le bruit cuisant de l'impact d'une main sur une joue alertèrent les occupants du salon, et tous réagirent en même temps, mais d'une façon radicalement différente.

Irène se précipita en courant vers la source présumée du bruit, avec une certaine aisance, malgré ses talons aiguilles de dix centimètres.

L'adrénaline prenant le dessus sur sa blessure, John avait déjà posé ses pieds nus sur le sol dans un grondement, prêt à se rendre, lui aussi, dans la cuisine.

Quant à Sherlock, il ne se dirigea pas vers cette pièce, mais dans la direction opposée.

Il se rua sur _John_.

Le soldat eut tout juste le temps de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, avant d'être percuté de plein fouet, avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

En un battement de cil, il se retrouva cloué au canapé sur le dos, maintenu par les bras sévères de son ancien amant, les longues jambes de ce dernier bloquant les siennes.

Même si l'échange musclé entre les deux hommes était impressionnant, vu de l'extérieur, à aucun moment Sherlock ne lui fit mal.

John se débâtait comme un beau diable, mais son bras emprisonné en écharpe ne l'aidait pas dans sa lutte acharnée. De plus, Sherlock avait bien trop de connaissance en arts martiaux, lui permettant ainsi d'effectuer des prises non douloureuses, mais efficaces.

L'humiliation était cuisante pour un soldat surentraîné comme John, d'être aussi facilement maîtrisé par un génie sociopathe... Ça faisait honte, à sa carrière. Et à sa fierté mal placée.

« Bordel, lâches moi ! » Gronda John, sa respiration devenue sifflante sous sa fureur.

« C'est si _poliment_ demandé... Pourquoi refuser ? » Dit Sherlock d'une voix posée, le visage tranquille, comme si contrôler John, qui était l'équivalent d'un taureau en rûte dans une cellule, était un jeu d'enfant.

« Connard » Cracha sèchement John, sans cesser de lutter une seule seconde. Son insulte provoqua un sourire assez ironique, de la part de Sherlock.

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Je ne te savais pas si _lent_... »

« Espèce d'enfoiré... »

« Ouais. _Ça_ aussi, je sais. »

John rouvrit une troisième fois la bouche, certainement pour lui vomir une _nouvelle_ insulte imagée, alors Sherlock le coupa dans son élan, en roulant les yeux :

« Tu radotes, John. C'est grave, à un si jeune âge. »

Le sarcasme intensifia la fureur du médecin militaire, mais elle ne lui permit pas de reprendre le dessus. Sa résistance inutile arracha quelques grondements irrités, de la part du braqueur :

« Peux-tu arrêter de te tortiller comme une puce en chaleur ? Grinça Sherlock, qui commençait à sérieusement perdre patience, Ça ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à aggraver ta blessure, et je ne veux pas avoir encore _plus_ sur la conscience. »

La riposte aurait pu être touchante si son ton n'avait pas été diablement sarcastique. Même si John se doutait qu'il y avait bel et bien une part de vérité...

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! Descends d'en dessus de moi ! » Grinça-t-il violemment, les dents tellement serrées qu'elles lui firent presque mal.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, deux ans plus tôt, John... » Susurra Sherlock, d'un ton malicieux tellement insupportable que John lui aurait volontiers foutu son poing dans la figure, si sa seule main valide n'était pas entravée par celle du brun.

« Ta gueule ! »

« Oh... Je t'es offensé ? _Désolé._ » S'exclama-t-il froidement, d'un ton qui était clair sur le fait qu'il n'était pas – mais alors, pas du tout – désolé.

Avec rancoeur, John fut forcé d'admettre dans un long soupir résigné, que c'était inutile de persévérer, alors il abandonna sa lutte.

Même s'il était désormais sagement immobile, Sherlock ne se détendit pas d'un poil, gardant sa prise sur le soldat en dessous de lui.

« Molly est... »

« Elle ira _bien_ , Cingla Sherlock avec une certitude horripilante, mélangée à un profond agacement qui grésillait dans ses prunelles grises, Toi, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les héros ! »

 _Et surtout pas contre Moriarty_ , voulut rajouter le sociopathe, mais il se ravisa, à la toute dernière seconde.

Sa voix grave était devenue intransigeante, claquant sèchement dans l'air. Ce ton à lui seul pourrait faire obéir les plus téméraires.

Comme John restait calme, Shelock desserra lentement sa prise — mais, comme le génie l'avait prévu, connaissant le soldat par cœur – à la seconde où John fut à moitié libre, il repartit violemment à l'attaque.

Le braqueur fut prêt pour s'interposer physiquement, plaquant avec autorité sa main sur le torse de John pour mieux le retenir.

« Bien tenté, John. » Râla le brun pour la forme, avec un agacement feint.

Il luttait en réalité, pour ne pas que son sourire fier ne se voie.

Soudain, John ne fit plus aucun geste, comme si le temps lui-même s'était figé. Ce n'était pas de la résignation, parce que Sherlock ne sentait même plus la cage thoracique du soldat se soulever au rythme de sa respiration : Cette dernière s'était, elle aussi, brusquement bloquée.

John s'était raidi _d'horreur_ , ses yeux bleus écarquillés à l'extrême, braqués sur les bras du brun. Son regard était tellement perçant que le génie le sentit physiquement _transpercer_ son avant bras gauche, où se trouvait une multitude de marques de piqûre.

Les manches de son manteau s'étaient accidentellement retroussées pendant leur lutte.

 _Et merde..._ Pesta Sherlock, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace d'anticipation.

« C'est quoi, _ça_? » Cracha violemment John, des flammes de rage dansant dans ses iris bleues.

Jamais encore Sherlock n'avait entendu un ton aussi dur sortir de la bouche du blond.

~~

« Étrangler quelqu'un n'est pas très _courtois_ , Jim. » Même si la remarque était ironique, la voix glaciale d'Irène n'était pas le moins du monde amusée.

Moriarty n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner, parce qu'il savait instinctivement ce qu'il verrait : Irène Adler qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son flingue braqué sur son dos sans aucun tremblement, une détermination presque sauvage embrasant son regard sombre.

« Vouloir _planter_ quelqu'un non plus. » Ragea-t-il hystériquement, tout en jetant un regard mauvais à la plaie profonde de son avant-bras qui picotait douloureusement, comme si cette blessure était à l'origine de tous les malheurs de la terre.

Il ne desserra nullement sa prise. Par concéquent, les gestes désordonnés de Molly, pour tenter de s'échapper, perdaient de leur vivacité, devenant progressivement mous et lents, pris d'une étrange torpeur.

Le fait que son visage perde toute couleur humaine, et s'oriente vers le bleu alarma Irène, mais elle conserva son masque impénétrable de froideur, soutenant sans ciller le regard suppliant de Molly qui commençait déjà à s'éteindre.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps...

Un ricanement cinglant s'échappa des lèvres rouges d'Irène qui hochait pensivement la tête, comme pour elle-même :

« Très bien... J'étais peut être un peu trop _pacifiste_ pour me faire comprendre... Je vais le dire autrement. »

A ses mots, le bruit sec d'un coup de feu étouffé par le silencieux se fit entendre près – bien trop près – des oreilles de Moriarty, qui sifflèrent douloureusement.

Il fut étonné pendant une demi-seconde de ne ressentir aucune douleur, mais il en comprit la raison, quand il vit l'impact de balle dans le mur en face de lui, qui se trouvait à seulement quelques millimètres de sa tête.

Une balle encore fumante qui avait frôlé sa boite crânienne.

« Tu visais mieux, dans le temps... Tu te ramollies. » Grinça-t-il nonchalamment, presque avec ennui, tout en sachant parfaitement que, si Irène avait _réellement_ voulu l'atteindre, elle aurait pu le faire, les yeux bandés.

« Si tu ne la lâches pas maintenant... »

« La prochaine balle n'ira pas dans le _mur_? » Devina Jim, presque avec amusement, n'étant pas le moins du monde intimidé d'être visé par une arme à feu.

« Le petit _bobo_ que tu as au bras sera le dernier de tes soucis. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, une fureur glaciale crispant ses traits délicats.

Sachant qu'elle ne bluffait pas, Jim soupira dramatiquement comme un enfant capricieux à qui on retirait son jouet préféré, et il la lâcha à contre cœur, ne faisant pas un geste pour rattraper le corps flasque de Molly, qui s'effondra en chute libre sur le sol, à ses pieds.

Aussitôt libérée, elle prit une profonde inspiration rauque qui lui brûla les poumons, et elle plaqua sa main sur sa gorge irritée, la massant doucement dans l'espoir naïf de soulager la douleur à ce simple contact.

Haletant avec difficulté pour reprendre son souffle, elle fut secouée d'une violente quinte de toux, et elle éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Elle a _intérêt_ à me soigner si elle ne veut pas que je lui tranche la gorge ! » Grogna Moriarty avec hargne, tout en lui jetant un regard tellement dur que Molly se sentit physiquement _agressée_ par ce simple coup d'œil.

« Elle le fera. Après qu'elle se soit remise de ses émotions. » Assura froidement Irène, en jetant un regard – sans aucune compassion – vers l'otage, en soupirant devant son piteux état.

Irène ne fit pas un geste vers Molly – même si elle en mourait d'envie – tant que Moriarty était toujours dans la pièce, comme par crainte qu'agiter le petit doigt le ferait littéralement exploser.

Il avait ce talent là. Celui de figer la pièce entière dans laquelle il se trouvait, avec n'importe quelle attitude, quelle soit joyeuse ou colérique. Celui d'injecter une ambiance malsaine et terrifiante dans l'air par sa simple présence.

Sa fierté l'empêchait de l'admettre, mais il lui faisait peur. Tellement peur qu'Irène n'aurait jamais agi _contre_ lui, comme elle venait de le faire, à l'instant.

Ce sauvetage pourrait être qualifié d'héroïque, par les simples d'esprit. Elle, le voyait comme une tentative de suicide. C'était comme approcher la flamme d'un briquet près de l'essence, et espérer que notre main ne tremble pas assez pour que les deux matières n'entrent en contact : Inutile, et irresponsable.

Le problème était que Moriarty était incontrôlable, même avec le canon d'une arme plantée dans son dos. S'il acceptait d'obéir sans répliquer, c'était qu'il attendait le bon moment, pour le faire _parfaitement_.

Jim n'était jamais pressé, et il détestait le travail bâclé, alors sa vengeance attendrait. Et elle avait peur, qu'elle vienne tout juste de se mettre en plein dans son viseur.

Quand il partit de la cuisine d'un pas lourd qui résonnait durement à chaque pas, Irène put respirer un peu plus librement, et les sanglots hystériques de Molly redoublèrent.

Irène aurait dû s'en irriter, et lui commander d'arrêter de chialer comme une pisseuse, mais aucun des mots glaciaux qu'elle avait en tête ne franchit les barrières de ses lèvres, la rendant momentanément muette. Elle se contenta de la fixer pensivement pendant un long moment, avant de se décider de la rejoindre en deux longues enjambées, dans un soupir las.

Elle s'agenouilla près de Molly, mais leur soudaine proximité terrifia l'otage, toujours sous le choc de l'agression, puisqu'elle sursauta violemment, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Non... Non... » Bredouilla-t-elle, ses mains tremblantes se plaquant un peu plus durement sur son visage, comme si elle voulait épargner ses propres yeux de voir ce qui allait suivre.

La Femme prit doucement les poignets de Molly, et elle écarta ses mains qui cachaient son visage pour pouvoir planter son regard de glace dans celui paniqué de la médecin légiste.

« Allez, suis-moi. »

A ses mots, Irène remit lentement Molly sur ses jambes qui tremblaient tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'elles étaient faites de coton, et elle passa son bras derrière son dos, soutenant ainsi une bonne partie de son poids.

~~

« C'est quoi, _ça_? »

C'était une question inutile, qui n'avait besoin d'aucune réponse. Parce que le médecin en John savait parfaitement ce que ces immondes marques représentaient. Ce qu'elles insinuaient.

La drogue...

Soudain, Sherlock entendit les pas furieux de Moriarty, deux secondes trop tard, si bien que Jim les interrompit dans leur positon _bizarre_ , quand il arriva en trombe dans le salon, et il entendit la question glaciale de John.

 _Prenez une chambre..._ Songea Jim, en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel.

« Jim ! Tu as l'air contrarié... Que s'est-il donc passé ? » La voix de Sherlock était aussi cinglante qu'ironique, et il ne se retourna même pas.

Il se décala sans précipitation de John, sans quitter ce dernier du regard, mais il resta tout de même à portée de main.

« Comme si tu t'en souciais ! » Grogna le concerné en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu as raison, je m'en contrefiche. Je veux juste changer de sujet. » Débita froidement le frisé, en se raclant la gorge, presque embarrassé.

En effet, c'était John, à présent, qui empoignait fermement le bras gauche de Sherlock, pour mieux mettre sous son nez les marques de piqûre qui mouchetaient la peau aussi pâle que du lait de son avant bras. Quand Sherlock fit mine de vouloir se dégager, le regard brûlant de John, en guise d'alerte, fut si dur qu'il se raidit.

Trop de marques... Il y en avait beaucoup _trop_.

« Joli, n'est-ce-pas ? Railla Jim en désignant d'un geste de menton les marques que John contemplait avec horreur d'un air déconnecté, comme si cette vision avait aspiré toute la vie qui circulait dans son âme, Comment crois-tu qu'il m'a _connu_? Tu croyais qu'on s'était rencontré à Disney-land ? »

le déclic dans le cerveau de John fut si puissant qu'il le sentit presque physiquement.

C'était _lui._

C'était lui qui lui avait refilé cette _merde_ qui empoisonnait progressivement le corps, jusqu'à la Mort, à _son_ Sherl', avant qu'ils n'embarquent tous les deux, dans un merveilleux voyage de braquages en série.

John vrilla. Sa vue se teinta littéralement de rouge, tandis qu'une fureur sans nom pulsait dans ses veines, enivrant progressivement ses pensées cohérentes.

Une petite voix sage lui hurlait de prétendre l'indifférence, parce que sa fureur pourrait être suspecte, mais elle fut férocement balayée par sa rage.

Sa raison et son caractère ordinairement doux s'évaporèrent brusquement, ne laissant uniquement dans son esprit, la pensée séduisante de démolir le visage insupportable de Moriarty, jusqu'à n'avoir plus rien à battre de ses poings.

Ce n'était même plus une pensée. C'était une _pulsion_.

Une pulsion que John n'était pas capable de combattre.

Ou alors, peut être n'en avait-il aucune envie.

Tout le monde pensait que Sherlock était le plus possessif, le plus protecteur des deux. Ils avaient tous tords.

Personne ne blessait _son_ Sherl' – ou l'aidait à se blesser lui-même – sans en subir les conséquences.

Dans un grondement presque animal, John déroba en un éclair la bague qui ornait l'index de Sherlock sans explication, sans que ce dernier ne s'y oppose.

Le soldat se leva un peu trop brusquement – si bien que sa tête tourna légèrement – et il se dirigea vers Moriarty, qui le jaugeait avec condescendance, sans remuer le petit doigt.

Quand il se planta devant lui, John mit tranquillement l'anneau de Sherlock au doigt de sa main valide, déclenchant un haussement de sourcil moqueur, de la part de Jim.

Aucun des deux braqueurs ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le poing de John, à présent armé de la grosse chevalière, atterrisse violemment sur la mâchoire de Moriarty dans un _CRAC_ sonore. Le bijou écorcha sa pommette, laissant une traînée de sang frais, derrière son passage.

Même avec une blessure qui le diminuait physiquement, la force que le soldat asséna dans sa frappe était si puissante que Moriarty dut accomplir un effort surhumain pour ne pas tituber lamentablement.

A vrai dire, le médecin militaire y avait mis tout son cœur.

Épuisé, John se sentit chanceler, alors il posa sa main valide sur le mur à coté de lui, pour se stabiliser.

« Ça aurait fait _moins_ mal, sans la bague. » Aboya John, tout en retirant sèchement le bijou de son index pour le jeter vers Sherlock, qu'il attrapa avec agilité, essuyant le sang restant dessus, pour le remettre silencieusement à son doigt.

A vrai dire, il était tellement abasourdi par la réaction violente – et extrêmement protectrice – de John, qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcé un mot, se contentant de fixer son ancien amant avec effarement, en s'efforçant de refermer sa bouche qui pendait, quelques secondes plus tôt.

John jeta un regard glacial à la mâchoire de Jim qui rougissait, et il ricana avec fourberie : « Joli, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Quand le braqueur fit un pas vers John, Sherlock dégaina immédiatement son arme à feu, le cran de sûreté retiré, le doigt contre la détente. Droit sur la gorge de Jim.

« Oh, toi aussi ? S'agaça Moriarty avec une irritation enfantine, même si ses yeux charbon brûlant de haine et de contrariété n'avaient rien de _puéril_ , Pas très original. »

Sherlock semblait clairement mécontent, surtout à l'encontre de John pour son geste impulsif qui pourrait à lui seul, révéler leur relation, mais ses yeux furieux étaient rivés sur son rival, le transperçant de toutes parts.

« Je vais être très clair, Siffla-t-il, en étirant chaque mot avec une lenteur insupportable, Si tu es encore en vie, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de te foutre une balle dans la tête. Crois-moi, ça me _démange_ de plus en plus souvent... Mais j'ai des principes : Des principes qui stipulent que je ne tuerais personne. Même les détraqués comme toi. »

Sherlock avait toujours été glacial. Son visage pâle, constamment dépourvu de toute trace d'émotion, le rendait ainsi indéchiffrable, et aussi lisse qu'un masque de théâtre. Pourtant, il injectait toujours une nonchalance – véritable ou feinte, cela dépendant du contexte – qui adoucissait sa froideur générale, et le rendait légèrement plus _humain_.

Cependant, en ce moment, il n'y avait aucune nonchalance. Aucun ennui. Juste une détermination sans nom.

On aurait dit une machine programmée pour accomplir un seul acte : Protéger John, à tout prix. Un robot qui ne renoncerait devant rien pour accomplir cet objectif, sans sourciller.

« Malgré toutes ses belles paroles, je sens un 'Mais'... » Gronda Moriarty, son visage angélique s'assombrissant de seconde en seconde, révélant le diable en personne sur ses traits.

« _Mais_ si tu t'avances d'encore d'un pas, si tu essayes de blesser le flic ou de le tuer, j'oublierais tout. » Chaque mot était imprégné de venin. C'était proprement terrifiant.

Moriarty ne bougeait pas, sentant lui aussi que Sherlock était sincère.

L'envie de tous les massacrer titillait le cerveau malade de Jim, mais il contrôla l'envie tentante de repeindre tous les murs de cette maudite demeure, avec le sang de ses victimes.

 _Patience, Patience, Patience..._ Songea-t-il, en serrant les poings.

« Et tu me tueras, d'une balle dans la tête ? Fais la queue, il y a Irène en premier... »

Jim semblait avoir des difficultés à parler : Une grimace de douleur se formait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il articulait.

John en ressentait une satisfaction intense.

« Non, nia froidement Sherlock, en secouant la tête, D'abord, je te neutraliserais, en te tirant une balle dans le genoux, par exemple. _Puis_ , je prendrais un couteau et je te trancherais la gorge avec. Plus sanglant. Plus _long_. »

Moriarty roula les yeux, essuyant ainsi la menace de mort avec désintérêt.

« Je veux un compromis, Cracha-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur le visage de John, On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser nos otages se balader tranquillement dans la baraque ! Je les veux attachés ! »

Après une attende interminable où les deux braqueurs se battirent du regard, Sherlock capitula, en acceptant d'attacher les otages, seulement pendant la nuit, mais la minuscule contraction de sa mâchoire montrait que cette option alternative ne l'enchantait guère.

« Quand partons nous ? » Demanda ensuite Jim, en plissant les yeux.

« Dans deux jours. »

 _Plus que deux jours à attendre..._ Songea Jim, en réprimant un sourire diabolique.


	8. La Pièce d'Echec

Chapitre 8

Irène avait compté _chaque_ mouchoir qu'elle avait distribué à Molly, pendant sa crise de larme. Elle avait l'impression que ça avait duré des heures, alors que seulement une trentaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées, depuis le sauvetage.

Molly semblait s'être calmée, à présent. Quelques tremblements agitaient toujours ses doigts serrés les uns entre les autres, mais elle ne sanglotait plus.

« Merci... de m'avoir... sauvée. » Parvint-elle à bredouiller, entre deux reniflements peu gracieux.

Le visage de Molly était écartelé par ses pleurs. Ses joues sur lesquelles se trouvaient des traînées de larmes séchées, étaient rougies, contrastant avec son teint pâle. Son corps était recroquevillé en boule sur le lit, et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme si elle tentait de se bercer intentionnellement.

Cette vision pathétique serrait le cœur de pierre de la braqueuse. Elle en venait presque à _regretter_ le sourire niais caractéristique de son otage...

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'adore courir avec des _talons_. » Plaisanta Irène, en rangeant avec soulagement le paquet de mouchoir – à présent vide – dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Cette plaisanterie arracha un pauvre sourire à Molly, et la Femme fut étrangement _satisfaite_ devant cette réaction bien moins morose que ce qu'elle avait dû supporter.

Soudain, Sherlock se glissa avec une grâce presque féline dans l'encadrement de la porte, le dos parfaitement droit, ses mains enfoncés dans les poches de son long manteau noir, et il déclara froidement, une expression illisible inscrite sur son visage :

« La blessure de John s'est ré-ouverte. »

« Pourquoi... ? » Demanda stupidement Molly, ses yeux rouges se posant avec crainte sur le braqueur.

 _Parce qu'il a pris le visage de Moriarty pour son punching-ball personnel..._ Répondit Sherlock mentalement, sans savoir s'il devait en être fier, ou en être terrifié : Ces deux émotions se disputaient dans son esprit, mais il en conclut qu'il ressentait un mélange confus des deux...

« Parce c'est un idiot. » Se contenta-t-il de résumer.

« Laisses là respirer, Gronda sèchement Irène, en le fusillant du regard, Elle est encore chamboulée. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil surpris. Ce simple geste traduisait les quelques mots qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer, en présence de Molly, mais Irène les comprit, parce qu'elle soupira lourdement, en arrangeant son chignon stricte, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire languir, avant de demander à Molly :

« Prête ? »

« Mais...Mais... » Bredouilla-t-elle pathétiquement, sans pouvoir continuer sa protestation.

Sa lèvre inférieure recommença à trembler, alors Irène la rassura rapidement, avec un sourire doux :

« Moriarty s'est _enfermé_ dans sa chambre. Tu ne risques pas de le croiser. »

Molly inspira longuement par ses narines en fermant les yeux, pour rassembler toutes les parcelles de courage qu'elle possédait – c'est à dire, pas grand chose – mais elle finit tout de même par se lever, avant d'emboîter le pas à Irène avec une fausse assurance.

Pendant que Molly se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon – et donc John – pour recoudre ses points de sutures qui avaient sautés, Irène s'arrêta quand elle fut à coté de Sherlock, sans que ce dernier ne lui ait demandé de le faire.

Sans tourner la tête vers lui, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il la devança :

« 'Elle est encore _chamboulée'_? Répéta-t-il, presque avec malice, Depuis combien de temps es-tu devenue... »

« Sensible ? » Proposa-t-elle, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé passant sur son visage neutre.

« Une femme _bien_? »

Il avait craché le dernier mot avec un mépris évident.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » Trancha-t-elle en lui jetant un regard appuyé, qu'il ignora superbement.

« Le flic a besoin de médicaments pour sa fièvre. Tu iras en chercher à la pharmacie. _Maintenant_ serait apprécié. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, parce qu'Irène ne l'aurait pas accepté. C'était juste une demande dénuée de toute formule de politesse.

« Et j'y vais en bicyclette ? » Plaisanta-t-elle, en levant un sourcil mi-moqueur mi-rancunier.

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock plongea sa main dans son manteau, et il lui balança sans ménagement une clé de voiture dans la figure, qu'Irène réceptionna in-extremis. « Que tu me _rapportes,_ après votre voyage. » Clarifia-t-il sèchement.

Puis, il ajouta froidement, et elle capta une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix rauque : « Tu iras avec la médecin légiste. »

La Femme lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel Sherlock répondit par un haussement d'épaule nonchalant :

« Vois ça comme une sortie _romantique_. »

« Tu vas faire sortir Molly Hooper, notre _otage_ , en pleine ville ? » Mit-elle au clair, un sourire narquois étirant le coin de ses lèvres. « Je suis encore capable de trouver les médicaments... »

« Elle a besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Elle peut ouvrir la fenêtre... » Ironisa-t-elle, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Elle a besoin de _beaucoup_ d'air. »

Malgré la sécheresse de son ton, elle se permit d'insister, en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Jouer l'idiot te va mal, Sherlock. Tu sais _très_ bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Préviens là que, si elle essaye d'alerter qui que ce soit pendant votre _voyage_ , tu nous appelleras, et Moriarty tuera le flic. Elle est trop _sentimentale_ pour risquer la vie de son patient, juste pour se permettre de fuir. »

« Et pourquoi _je_ dois me bouger le cul d'aller à la pharmacie ? » S'indigna-t-elle, en posant avec autorité ses mains sur ses hanches, feignant l'attitude d'un enfant capricieux mécontent.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que Jim finisse ce qu'il a commencé. Il est très bien capable de l'étrangler devant la caissière. »

Argument valable, elle devait le reconnaître...

« Comment tu as su qu'elle s'est faite étrangler ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un désintérêt franche.

« Les marques de strangulation, sur son cou. » Indiqua-t-il froidement, sans rien préciser.

Puis il rajouta mystérieusement, avant de tourner les talons : « Ne lui dis pas que cette menace vient de moi. »

~~

Quand la braqueuse retourna dans le salon, pendant que Molly finissait de recoudre consciencieusement la peau de John, elle déclara fermement :

« Prends le manteau le moins _ignoble_ que tu aies dans ta garde robe. Tu m'accompagnes. »

Molly tourna la tête vers la Femme avec une telle rapidité que son cou craqua, et la surprise fut clairement visible dans ses prunelles :

« M...Moi ? »

Irène leva les yeux au ciel, atrocement irritée : « Non. La Reine d'Angleterre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, la façon dont je m'habille ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses honte. J'ai une réputation à tenir. » Répondit Irène d'un ton franchement ennuyé.

Elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie, faisant tournoyer les clés de voiture entre ses doigts fins.

« Alors, tu viens ou merde ? » Demanda-t-elle sans délicatesse, quand elle comprit que Molly ne la suivait pas.

L'otage hocha simplement la tête, et elle alla prendre le premier manteau qu'elle eut sous la main, bien soulagée d'enfin quitter cette maison, pendant au moins une bonne heure.

« Je conduis ! » Déclara-t-elle fortement, quand elle fut au niveau d'Irène.

« Absolument pas. » Ria-t-elle, en gardant les clés de la voiture dans sa main, par pure provocation.

~~

« Tu as une sale gueule. » Déclara John, tandis qu'il plaçait avec intransigeance une assiette pleine de petits-pois verdâtres sous le nez de Sherlock.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, et un froncement de sourcil surpris plissa son front.

«Tu as _cuisiné_? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton abasourdi, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à l'assiette. Les yeux bleus de John était un bien meilleur spectacle...

Comment cuisiner, avec un bras en moins ? Surtout que Molly – avant de partir avec Irène à la pharmacie – lui avait formellement interdit de bouger de son canapé, ses points de sutures étant récemment recousus, et sa fièvre étant encore trop haute.

« Non, j'ai téléphoné au traiteur chinois du coin... Ironisa John en levant les yeux au ciel, Bien sur que j'ai cuisiné, crétin ! Rien de bien sorcier. »

La langue du brun brûlait de gronder son interlocuteur pour être aussi irresponsable, et désintéressé par son propre bien être, mais, à la place, il jeta un regard dégoûté au plat tendu, et il déclara inutilement, avec une pointe d'ironie dans son ton glacial :

« Je n'aime pas les petits-pois. »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de le préciser. John le savait très bien, parce que ce dernier savait presque _tout_ de lui.

« Malheureusement, il ne restait plus _que_ ça, dans les placards... Fâcheux, hein ? »

Il ponctua sa réplique sarcastique – et mensongère – d'un sourire faussement aimable, presque sec, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Le policier était soulagé d'enfin avoir un tête à tête avec son ancien amant. Molly et Irène étant parties en ville, et Moriarty étant en train de bouder dans sa chambre, la maison était, par conséquent, totalement silencieuse, et cette illusion de tranquillité apaisait le soldat.

Le braqueur joignit ses longs doigts osseux sous son menton, tandis qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres :

« Cette _vengeance_ est indigne d'un adulte mature et responsable, j'espère que tu en as conscience... ? »

« Complètement. Maintenant manges, avant que ça refroidisse. »

Il fallut un moment à Sherlock pour remarquer l'agréable chaleur qui se diffusait doucement dans sa poitrine. Il l'appelait : _John Watson_. Parce qu'elle se manifestait à chacune des apparitions de ce dernier, et elle disparaissait fugacement, à chacune de ses absences, laissant ainsi un vide inguérissable.

Cette chaleur lui avait manqué.

 _John_ lui avait manqué.

Ce n'était pas seulement _maintenant_ , qu'il s'en rendait compte. La première fois, ce fut quelques minutes seulement, après que John soit brutalement parti, en direction de l'Afghanistan.

Quand celui-ci avait claqué la porte, cette chaleur, devenue presque vitale, s'était brusquement enfuie avec lui, et le frisé avait regretté chaque seconde cette absence.

Après tout, c'était uniquement quand on perdait une chose importante à nos yeux, qu'on se rendait compte à quel point elle nous était précieuse.

 _Indispensable_.

« Tu devrais te reposer... Pourquoi _tu_ t'occupes de la cuisine ? » Soupira-t-il avec lassitude, en prenant tout de même avec soulagement la fourchette près de l'assiette.

Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il mourrait de faim.

Le voir manger provoqua un sourire radieux de la part de John, qui était fier de lui-même. Il était le _seul_ à forcer le grand Sherlock Holmes à ingurgiter une nourriture quelconque. Même un aliment qu'il détestait.

« Parce que _tu_ ne sais pas cuisiner, Répondit-t-il simplement, en haussant les épaules, Ta nourriture est infecte. »

Face à cette riposte déloyale, la bouche de Sherlock s'ouvrit en grand, pour montrer son offense :

« Tu exagères... ! Le clafoutis que j'ai fait... »

« Si tu parles de la _seule_ fois où tu as tenté de cuisiner... »

« Une démarche héroïque ! »

« Tu as confondu le lait avec l'acide qui traînait sur la table... Donc, immangeable. »

John ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il souriait, rien qu'en se remémorant ce souvenir qu'il gardait précieusement dans un coin reclus de sa mémoire.

C'était les souvenirs qu'il chérissait le plus. Ceux qu'il partageait avec Sherlock, pendant leur collocation de plusieurs années. Ceux qui précédaient la Dispute, et ainsi, son départ à la guerre.

« Si fermé d'esprit... Marmonna Sherlock dans sa barbe inexistante, ses yeux riant à la place de sa bouche, Pourquoi tu t'occupes de _moi_? »

« Parce que tu t'es occupé de moi pendant une journée entière. Laisses moi te rendre la pareille. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille, John vit un voile de culpabilité recouvrir les yeux gris de son ancien amant.

« Si tu as été blessé et que tu te retrouves dans la fosse aux braqueurs, c'est parce que j'ai... »

« Parce que j'ai eu l'idée stupide de devenir policier. » Le coupa-t-il sèchement, en balayant son intervention d'un geste désintéressé de sa main valide.

« Une décision que tu regrettes ? »

Aucune moquerie ne suintait dans son ton. Seulement une curiosité dévorante.

« Tu regrettes d'être devenu braqueur ? » Trancha John, en plissant les yeux de rancœur.

 _Tu regrettes d'être devenu un vulgaire criminel_ ** _et_** _un drogué ?_ Voulut-il cracher en plus, mais sa gentillesse l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes qui s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, avant que Sherlock ne claque avec agacement sa langue sur son palet, avec un sourire faux, pour mettre un terme à leur combat interne :

« Joker. »

« Accordé. » Accepta froidement John, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds trop courts, pour tenter de diminuer la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Sans succès.

« _Mais_ on en parlera, Sherlock ! Ajouta-t-il sévèrement, en le pointant de son index, Juste... Pas maintenant. »

Il était trop secoué, pour aborder le sujet sensible des braquages _et_ de la drogue. Il ne souhaitait pas une _deuxième_ Dispute.

« Quand sera le _bon_ moment, dans ce cas ? » Railla Sherlock, en grimaçant de dégoût quand le goût infâme des petits-pois se diffusa sur sa langue, et dans l'ensemble de sa bouche.

« Quand l'envie de te foutre mon poing dans ta gueule, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, descendra à 7. »

Ils ne le surent pourquoi, mais dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils éclatèrent de rire. Aucun des deux ne trouvait cette situation drôle, mais c'était tout de même des rires sincères, et quelques peu nerveux.

« De _quoi_ veux-tu que l'on parle ? » Grimaça Sherlock, dès qu'ils se calmèrent.

« Du fait que tu sois totalement parti en couilles, pendant mon absence. » Siffla John entre ses dents, en lui jetant un regard noir qui disait clairement ' Ne joues pas le débile avec moi, Sherl'. Tu sais très bien de quoi on doit parler, toi et moi'.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de ce regard noir pour traduire sa contrariété. Le voir jurer avec vulgarité était un indice suffisant.

La fierté attaquée de Sherlock n'encaissa pas le coup :

«Mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? Après tout, nous sommes _séparés_. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

C'était bas.

C'était cruel.

Mais Sherlock s'en foutait royalement.

Sa défense était – et avait toujours été – la rudesse, et il l'utilisait même avec John.

Le soldat aurait tellement voulu en être, lui aussi, capable. Avoir le don de dissimuler ses pensées réelles grâce à la cruauté et au sarcasme. Pourtant, il n'était pas un brillant acteur, comme Sherlock.

Il aurait très bien plus répliquer que, _si_ , ça le regardait bel et bien, parce qu'il était son otage, mais c'était faux. Alors, il opta pour la _véritable_ vérité :

« Ça me fait quelque chose parce que c'est _toi_ , Sherl'. » Souffla-t-il douloureusement, sa voix brisée aussi basse qu'un murmure.

Devant le regard perçant du brun, John ajouta inutilement, en soupirant : Je suis complément _paumé_. »

Et c'était vrai. Quand il avait quitté Sherlock, il s'était fermement promis qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais en entendre parler.

Il s'était forcé de museler son amour pour Sherlock, de l'oublier comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, en pensant naïvement qu'il s'effriterait petit à petit, et qu'il s'effacerait bel et bien, avec le temps.

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, comme on disait...

Un proverbe maintes fois répété, mais qui était une _connerie_ pure et simple, dans son cas.

« Vas dormir quelques heures. » Botta John en touche, quand il fut clair qu'il ne pourrait rien dire de mieux.

« Non. » Refusa catégoriquement son ancien amant, son regard gris déviant sur la blessure de John.

« Je sais me défendre. » Contra fermement le soldat, irrité d'être vu comme une petite chose fragile et cassable.

« En effet. La magnifique droite que tu as balancé à Jim – avec _ma_ bague – me le confirme. Bien joué, d'ailleurs. » Sa voix transpirait l'ironie, prouvant qu'il pensait exactement le contraire.

John n'avait pas la force de se justifier, ou même d'admettre que sa réaction avait été stupide, alors il prit son ton intransigeant de médecin, qu'il réservait à ses patients les plus bornés :

« Ta _protection_ ne servira à rien si tu t'effondres d'épuisement. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours. » Argumenta-t-il, sans s'empêcher de penser que cette scène était familière : Lui, harcelant le frisé pour qu'il daigne dormir quelques heures...

« _Quatre_ heures de sommeil, Sherl'. C'est tout ce que je te demande... » Souffla-t-il, en lui faisant son regard _Watsonnien_. C'est à dire, son regard de merlan-fris.

« Tu joues avec mes sentiments. Honte à toi. » Répliqua Sherlock, qui voyait sa volonté s'effriter, malgré lui.

« Oui, ça va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... »

Sherlock protesta encore de longues minutes, plus par fierté mal placée que par réelle conviction, mais John ne flanchait pas.

Quand le braqueur capitula dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il sortit son arme à feu, qu'il tendit froidement à son ancien amant.

« Et toi? » Fut la riposte directe de John.

« J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut. »

A des mots, il désigna sa cheville droite, et le soldat comprit: Un poignard tranchant était caché dans sa chaussure.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je vous tire tous une balle dans la tête ? » Railla sombrement John, en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté vers l'arme, sans faire le moindre geste pour s'en saisir.

« Prends là, John. Tu me la rendras, après. » Répliqua Sherlock, en agitant sa main qui tenait l'arme pour l'inciter à le faire, comme on agiterait un os sous le museau d'un chien.

Cette preuve de confiance gonfla le cœur de John, mais Sherlock dut comprendre le chemin tortueux de ses pensées, parce qu'il roula les yeux, atrocement irrité :

« Les portes sont verrouillées, les fenêtres barricadées, et il n'y a aucun téléphone disponible, alors impossible de s'évader. »

« Je pourrais tirer dans la serrure, ou dans les vitres... » Susurra John, avec un air de défi qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionner Sherlock.

« Il n'y a pas de silencieux. Tirer nous alerterait immédiatement, et, sans voiture, tu n'es pas en état de nous distancer. »

Bien sûr, Sherlock savait parfaitement que le blond ne tenterait jamais de s'enfuir, temps que Molly était toujours prisonnière. Et il avait bien trop d'honneur pour assassiner une personne déloyalement, en train de dormir.

Encore moins assassiner Sherlock...

« Pourquoi tu me gardes ici ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance, Pourquoi ne _nous_ laisses-tu pas partir ? »

C'était une bonne question, Sherlock l'admettait volontiers.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie ! Mais ton évasion serait trop suspecte, et, bien que tu sembles si facilement l'oublier, tu es blessé. Tu es trop faible pour prendre la route. »

C'était vrai. Sherlock devait accomplir un effort surhumain à chaque instant, pour ne pas traîner John dans une voiture, et l'emmener loin d'ici. Pourtant, le faire serait suicidaire : les chances de survie de John diminueraient...

Sherlock préférait attendre le bon moment pour s'assurer que John – ainsi que Molly – puissent partir en toute sécurité, sans _nécessairement_ prendre la fuite.

John hésita encore un instant, mais il prit l'arme à feu avec lenteur.

Sherlock hocha la tête avec fermeté, avant de se rendre vers sa propre chambre, soulagé d'enfin pouvoir s'effondrer sur un lit.

~~

« Comment va ton épaule ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Moriarty, quand il franchit l'entrée du salon.

« Comment va ta mâchoire ? » Riposta sèchement John, avec le même ton ironique que Jim.

Cette réplique déclencha un rire sincèrement amusé, de la part de celui-ci.

John ne savait pas s'il n'aurait pas _préféré_ une crise de fureur, plutôt que cette réaction étrangement amusée.

« Tu sais jouer aux échecs ? » Demanda curieusement Moriarty, en pointant du doigt le plateau qui était posé sur une table transparente, en verre.

« On me l'a appris. » Répondit vaguement le soldat, avec méfiance.

Le ''On'' en question était Sherlock, mais il ne le précisa pas, bien entendu.

Le soldat gardait son regard rivé sur le braqueur, sentant que le quitter des yeux une seule seconde serait l'erreur à ne pas commettre. D'ailleurs, il dut se forcer à ne pas prendre l'arme à feu qui était coincée dans sa ceinture, dissimulée sous son haut.

Son poids était rassurant, mais son mauvais pressentiment le poussait à vouloir s'en servir.

« Une petite partie, dans ce cas ? » Proposa Jim joyeusement, en écartant ses bras d'une manière théâtrale, tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui, un grand sourire fendant son visage tuméfié.

L'instinct du médecin militaire lui hurlait de fuir, mais il s'entendit accepter.

Après tout, Molly et Irène ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, et il était hors de question qu'il réveille Sherlock. Ce dernier avait besoin de repos.

« Jim. Et toi ? » Se présenta-t-il aimablement, tandis qu'il effleurait pensivement du bout des doigts son Roi Noir.

« John. » Cracha-t-il froidement, en commençant la partie, déplaçant ainsi son premier pion blanc.

« Et bien, _John,_ voyons si la personne qui t'a appris les échecs est aussi brillante que moi. »

Il se frotta les mains avec anticipation – comme un enfant existé – avant d'effectuer son premier geste.

La partie se déroula en silence. Moriarty dominait bien entendu le jeu, mais il fut surpris de constater que John ne s'en sortait pas aussi mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En effet, ce dernier parvenait à déjouer certaines de ses attaques, et même à le _surprendre._ Une seule fois, certes, mais c'était déjà un exploit.

 _Plus futé qu'il en a l'air, le poulet..._

« Quelle pièce serais-je, selon toi? » Demanda naturellement Moriarty, en bouffant négligemment la Reine Blanche de John avec sa Tour.

« Le Fou, Répondit-il sèchement, un rictus cinglant retroussant ses lèvres, J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'expliquer pourquoi ? »

Jim gloussa, comme si John lui avait conté une plaisanterie hilarante, et non une insulte, comme il venait de le faire, à l'instant.

«Tu serais le Roi. » Révéla Jim avec conviction, en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le plateau d'échec, ou les Noirs dominaient la partie, et où les Blancs peinaient pour survivre.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda John, secrètement intéressé.

Et puis soudain, Moriarty changea.

Cela commença par le fait qu'il quitte le plateau du regard, et qu'il pose ses yeux ronds sur John, avec une intensité agressive. De ce fait, celui-ci put clairement voir ce regard, où une haine et une soif de vengeance se disputaient dans ses iris ténébreuses.

Et puis, son masque de bienveillance s'effondra brusquement. Progressivement, une fureur glaciale – presque sauvage – apparut sur son visage, dévoilant ainsi le _vrai_ Moriarty, et non cette façade d'amabilité.

John avait su dès le début que Jim _jou_ _ait_ l'homme décontracté, mais ce changement brusque – et en même temps, tellement _lent_ – d'attitude glaça ses os, et un désagréable frisson courut sur sa peau.

John s'efforça à rester impassible, autorisant seulement ses droits à se crisper discrètement.

« Parce que tout le but des échecs est de _protéger_ le Roi, Expliqua Moriarty avec une lenteur insupportable, Si les plus grands esprits inventent des stratégies et des coups de bluffs, s'ils jouent pendant des heures, c'est _précisément_ pour que le Roi soit, et reste le plus longtemps possible, intouchable. »

Il fit une courte pause, un sourire glacial tordant sa bouche, avant de continuer, sans jamais quitter John de son regard perçant :

« Mais, toute partie a une fin. Qu'importe la stratégie que nous utilisons, le Roi se fait _toujours_ prendre. »

La menace était claire, et Moriarty aurait très bien pu s'arrêter là, mais le blond sentait qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

Jim n'était pas stupide. S'il prenait le temps de le menacer, c'était parce qu'il croyait que John n'alerterait personne. Et surtout pas Sherlock.

Et le pire était qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Alors, Moriarty _jouait_ avec sa proie, comme un chat jouerait vicieusement avec une souris, avant de l'engloutir définitivement.

John l'écoutait avec attention, buvant ses paroles venimeuses, comme hypnotisé :

« Le Roi peut être _détruit_ par un pion, par une Tour, par la Reine... »

A ses mots, Moriarty déplaça son Fou Noir sur le plateau. Il le fit avec douceur, si bien que le bruit de l'impact entre le plateau et la pièce fut moindre, mais celui-ci se fit fortement entendre, tant le silence était lourd.

« Ou par un _Fou_... » Il fit une pause pour amplifier la tension, avant de se lever brutalement, faisant ainsi violemment sursauter le soldat :« Échec et Mat, _Johnny_. »

Sur ses mots dramatiques, il partit fièrement en arrangeant le col de sa veste, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout en sachant que John respirerait de nouveau, uniquement quand il serait hors de son champ de vision.


	9. Le Premier Baiser

**Désolée pour ce retard ! Ce chapitre est entièrement un flash-back.** **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9

 _Le brouhaha incessant de la cantine était si assourdissant que John grimaça, ses tympans étant arrachés par les bavardages peu discrets des élèves autour de lui._

 _Il triturait ses quelques frites avec sa fourchette d'un air morne. Plongé dans la contemplation de son assiette, il sursauta violemment quand un élève s'assit à sa table en face de lui, avec brusquerie._

 _Le blond n'avait même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour vérifier l'identité du nouvel arrivant, parce qu'il savait instinctivement que c'était Sherlock._

 _Celui-ci n'avait bien évidemment aucune intention de manger, alors il n'avait pas pris de plateau. John jeta un regard désapprobateur vers l'emplacement vide en face de Sherlock, où aurait dû se trouver un plateau garni de nourriture._

 _« Te regarder ingurgiter des pommes de terres fines est passionnant, John. » Déclara Sherlock en guise de 'Bonjour', de sa voix grave et traînante habituelle._

 _Le blond soupira dramatiquement, peu surpris par cette entrée en matière, et un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres fines._

 _«Ça s'appelle des **frites** , le génie. » Marmonna-t-il en roulant les yeux, mais ses prunelles pétillaient d'amusement._

 _Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de son ami, mais il fut vite avalé par l'expression glaciale qu'il abordait constamment._

 _Pendant que John mangeait, il ne vit pas les doigts vicieux du brun qui s'avançaient avec une lenteur calculée vers son assiette, comme une lionne s'avancerait avec prudence vers sa proie pour ne pas l'alerter._

 _Des doigts qui piquèrent rapidement deux frites, et qui battirent en retraite._

 _« Hé ! S'indigna John, en fusillant Sherlock du regard, qui mangeait les deux frites volées avec une fierté clairement visible sur ses traits juvéniles, Ce sont **mes** frites ! Si t'as faim, tu n'as qu'à prendre un plateau ! »_

 _Sherlock le regarda d'un air faussement suppliant, mais ce simple coup d'œil suffit à faire capituler le blond. Avec un lourd soupir, il poussa légèrement son assiette pour qu'elle soit au centre, et il grommela d'un air boudeur: « Vas-y, sers toi. Je n'ai plus faim. »_

 _C'était devenu un rituel, de toute façon._

 _Depuis leur rencontre à la rentrée – c'est à dire, il y a plus de trois mois – les deux amis se retrouvaient, le midi. Ce rendez-vous quotidien réchauffait le cœur de John – qui était obligé de manger à la cantine, vu qu'il était interne – parce que Sherlock venait juste pour lui tenir compagnie._

 _Enfin, surtout pour lui taxer sans aucune honte sa nourriture, mais c'était déjà ça..._

 _« Pourquoi **était**? » Demanda soudainement Sherlock, en cessant que piter des frites dans l'assiette de John, pour se concentrer exclusivement sur celui-ci._

 _Il adoptait sa position de penseur : Ses doigts longs et osseux se mêlaient sous son menton, touchaient parfois ses lèvres, et son regard devenait perçant, comme si ses simples yeux translucides mettaient à jour tous nos secrets les mieux gardés._

 _John cilla plusieurs fois pour comprendre le sens de cette question, mais il ne trouva aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle : « Hein ? »_

 _« Quand on s'est rencontré, Expliqua Sherlock d'un ton atrocement agacé, Tu as dit que tu connaissais un surdoué, 'qui **était** juste comme tout le monde'. Pourquoi l'imparfait ? »_

 _Cette conversation datait de plus de trois mois, mais il l'analysait seulement maintenant... C'était tellement du Sherlock tout craché que John en aurait ri, si le sujet abordé n'était pas aussi sombre._

 _Sherlock comprit qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible quand les traits de John se crispèrent, et quand ses yeux bleus, pourtant si purs, s'assombrirent._

 _«Dans quels cas parle-t-on des gens au **passé** , selon toi ? » Répondit-il, avec une rancœur tenace, mais qui n'était pas dirigée vers son interlocuteur._

 _Sherlock hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il savait que pousser le sujet était assez rude, et il ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer John, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la timidité : « Comment est-il mort ? »_

 _« Assassiné. »_

 _Le mot fut brutal. Glacial et sec._

 _Pourtant, Sherlock sentit que John n'avait pas terminé, alors il n'intervint pas, ne quittant pas une seule seconde le blond du regard._

 _« Enfin, **indirectement** , Poursuivit ce dernier en buvant une gorgée de son eau pour humidifier sa gorge soudainement sèche, Il s'est pendu dans sa salle de bain. »_

 _Aucune compassion n'apparaissait sur le visage lisse de Sherlock. Mais, un léger froncement de sourcil perturbait son masque impénétrable._

 _John aurait voulu se taire, mais, pour une raison ou une autre, il continua de parler, sans doute parce qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer tout son ressentiment à voix haute, vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait en compagnie de ses différents psychologues :_

 _« Il s'appelait Louis. Il était gentil, quand on apprenait à le connaître, quand on lui donnait sa chance... Le seul **problème** , c'était qu'il avait 145 de Q.I, et qu'il préférait inventer des théorèmes de maths plutôt que de jouer au foot et mater le cul des filles. »_

 _John fit une longue pause, cillant furieusement quand ses yeux brûlèrent de larmes contenues, et Sherlock le laissa se reprendre en silence, le visage grave._

 _Déglutissant péniblement pour chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, le blond poursuivit d'une voix torturée, en évitant soigneusement le regard neutre de son interlocuteur :_

 _« On était tous les deux internes, alors on partageait la même chambre. » Un petit sourire absent étira ses lèvres, et, plongé dans un souvenir, ses yeux ternis par la tristesse brillèrent d'un bonheur amer :_

 _« Tous les soirs, après les cours, on allait au stade de rugby. Je jouais pendant que, lui, passait son temps la tête dans des bouquins plus épais que des dictionnaires, et à inventer des formules... C'était mon moment préféré de la journée: Juste lui et moi. Moi, sur le terrain, et lui, dans les gradins. Mais bien sur, comme il était **différent** , ça n'a pas plu... »_

 _Sa voix ne vibrait plus de tristesse : Elle tremblait de colère._

 _« Combien de temps ça a duré ? » Demanda doucement Sherlock, avec une tendresse dans sa voix qui l'étonna encore plus que John lui-même._

 _« Un an, Répondit amèrement John, Un an d''insultes, de coups, d'humiliation, de commentaires sur Facebook qui disaient qu'il n'était qu'un raté, qu'il valait mieux qu'il se suicide... »_

 _Il fit une pause, en poussant un soupir étranglé : « Bien sur, quand il était avec moi, on le laissait tranquille. Mais, je n'étais pas toujours avec lui... J'en parlais aux profs, mais ils disaient seulement que ''c'est dans l'adversité que l'on devient plus fort'' ou d'autres conneries de ce genre. »_

 _John renifla mais ses yeux étaient secs : pas une larme n'y brillait. Peut être parce qu'il avait versé trop de larmes sur cette histoire, et qu'il était, par conséquent, incapable d'en faire couler une de plus._

 _Pourtant, parler faisait du bien. Mettre des mots à cette tragédie l'apaisait, et il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense venait de s'envoler de ses épaules._

 _« Enfin, bref, Souffla-t-il, en balayant son visage de sa main, Un soir, juste avant les vacances d'été, il n'est pas venu au stade de rugby. J'étais inquiet, alors je suis allé dans notre chambre et... »_

 _« C'est **toi** qui a découvert le corps. »_

 _C'était censé être une affirmation pure et dure, mais l'effarement que ressentait Sherlock fit monter sa voix dans les aiguës._

 _Son masque d'impassibilité se fissurait quelque peu : Ses traits se tordaient de stupeur, et une lueur épouvantée clignotait dans ses iris rendues vertes émeraudes par l'éclairage de la cantine. Son cœur, pourtant réputé insensible, avait raté un battement._

 _Il comprit que, sous la gentillesse facile de John se cachait, en réalité, un passé douloureux. Tout comme Sherlock, il portait une carapace qui enfouissait ses démons intérieurs._

 _Sherlock avait opté pour la froideur écrasante. John, pour la bonne humeur._

 _Sherlock savait qu'un pauvre ' Je suis désolé' ne passerait pas, et ce n'était absolument pas son genre. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison que John s'était si facilement confié à lui : Ce dernier savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune pitié dégoulinante, et c'était ce qu'il recherchait._

 _Soudain, une pensée désagréable germa dans son esprit de surdoué, et il voulut immédiatement en avoir le cœur net :_

 _« C'est pour ça que tu restes avec moi ? Pour t'assurer que cette histoire ne se répète pas ? » Demanda-t-il presque craintivement._

 _Sherlock fut surpris de constater que sa voix transpirait la déception. Lui, le sociopathe de haut niveau, était **triste** à l'idée d'être considéré comme le remplaçant d'un ami perdu. _

_John lui adressa un sourire attendri, en secouant la tête à la négative avec énergie : « Bien sur que non ! Répondit-il rapidement, comme si l'idée était grotesque, Tu n'es pas Louis, et je ne t'ai jamais pris pour lui. Ça n'a rien à voir... Si je suis avec toi, c'est pour Sherlock Holmes. Je pense que j'attire les mecs trop intelligents et asociaux... »_

 _Sherlock maudit le soulagement brutal qui s'empara de lui._

 _« C'est pour ça que tu détestes l'internat ? » Enchaîna-t-il, voulant rapidement changer de sujet pour dissiper des émotions dérangeantes qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir maintenant._

 _« Comment tu sais que je n'aim... » John s'interrompit de lui-même, un petit rire secouant ses épaules carrées : « Tu l'as vu au nœud de ma cravate ? »_

 _«Tu ne portes jamais de cravate. »_

 _John sourit, mais il acquiesça : « Ouais, je déteste l'internat. C'est ridicule, je sais... Mais dans mon collège, tout le monde disait que l'internat quand lequel j'étais, était génial, qu'il y avait une super bonne ambiance, et bla-bla-bla. C'était vrai... »_

 _« Mais pas pour Louis. » Devina tranquillement Sherlock, avec douceur._

 _«Non, en effet... Répondit douloureusement John, en s'efforçant de garder sa voix neutre, mais Sherlock perçut la fêlure, L'internat n'était pas **génial** , pour lui : C'était l'enfer. Alors, j'ai un peu du mal à rester à l'internat du lycée, même si ce n'est pas le même... Ça me rappelle des souvenirs... désagréables. »_

 _« Ses **harceleurs**... Où sont-ils, maintenant ? » _

_Sherlock ne savait même pas pourquoi il était intéressé par cette histoire. Sans doute parce qu'elle concernait John Watson, et que, tout ce qui se rapprochait, de près ou de loin, à John Watson était proprement fascinant._

 _La fureur grésilla dans les iris bleues du blonds, comme un éclair jaunâtre qui déchirait le ciel._

 _« Ils n'ont rien eu, si c'est ça, ta question... Aucune condamnation. Et puis, ils ne font pas que harceler... Rackets, trafics de drogues... La totale. Mais ils n'ont jamais été chopés... »_

 _« Certains sont dans **ce** lycée ? »_

 _« Juste un, Révéla sombrement John, sa mâchoire se contractant de colère, Mais il n'est pas dans notre classe... Il s'appelle Sébastien Moran... Les trois autres, je ne sais pas où ils sont. »_

 _Sherlock décréta mentalement qu'il haïssait la tristesse qui ternissait en ce moment le visage de John. Il aurait tout fait pour que sa joie pétillante habituelle illumine son visage, une fois de plus._

 _Alors, le brun s'entendit dire, avant même que son cerveau n'analyse ses paroles :_

 _« Je recherche un colocataire. »_

 _Sherlock pria pour que John ne l'ait pas entendu, mais la stupéfaction sans borgne qui se peignit sur les traits de celui-ci fut la preuve que Dieu ne répondit pas à ses prières._

 _« Mais... Mais... Bredouilla John, en fronçant ses sourcils de confusion, Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ? »_

 _Trop tard pour reculer... Maugréa intérieurement Sherlock, en se giflant mentalement pour sa maladresse._

 _« Ils ont voulu me donner un appartement pour que je n'explose pas leur maison avec mes expériences... Alors, j'ai un **grand** appartement avec plusieurs chambres. Un appartement que me loue la propriétaire, Mrs Hudson. Je veux dire... Tu pourrais... Enfin... Si l'internat est trop difficile pour toi... On pourrait s'arranger... »_

 _John, aussi abasourdi que touché, décréta que voir Sherlock bafouiller valait tout l'or du monde. De plus, deux taches adorablement rouges teintaient ses joues creuses, alors il réprima un sourire amusé, sentant que cette réaction serait mal interprétée._

 _« Tu me proposes une **coloc**? » Comme Sherlock hochait la tête avec agacement, John objecta tristement : « Mais... c'est impossible. Je suis interne, et l'administration... »_

 _« Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes... » Répliqua nonchalamment Sherlock, en haussant ses épaules pour montrer que ce n'était un soucis._

 _Demander cette faveur à Mycroft ferait grincer des dents le frisé, mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour épargner à John de vivre avec le fantôme de Louis, toutes les nuits._

 _Parce que John ne méritait pas d'être tourmenté de la sorte : Il méritait le bonheur absolu._

 _Comme John était incapable d'aligner trois mots à cause de sa surprise, Sherlock poursuivit, en levant les yeux au ciel sous ce silence choqué :_

 _« Écoutes, c'est juste une proposition. Ma mère n'y verrait pas d'inconvenant : Elle veut que j'ai un coloc mais ça ne s'est jamais bien passé avec les autres... »_

 _« Je me demande pourquoi... » Ironisa gentiment John, avec un sourire. Un sourire discret qui se transforma en un petit rire, quand Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir._

 _« Juste... Réfléchis-y. »_

 _Sherlock se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, et il luttait pour ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise pour échapper au regard intense de John, dans lequel se mêlait étonnement et gratitude._

 _« Merci, Sherl'. » C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce surnom. Un surnom horrible, mais qui sonnait terriblement bien, de la bouche de John._

 _« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Grogna hargneusement Sherlock, même si le petit sourire amusé qui ornait ses lèvres contrastait avec sa colère._

 _Puis, il lui révéla, d'une voix neutre, quand il lut l'accord sur le visage si délicieusement expressif de John : « L'adresse est 221b Baker Street »_

~~

 _Quand John fut brusquement tiré de son sommeil par le bruit strident de son maudit réveil, il fut un moment déboussolé._

 _Parce qu'on était **samedi** , eu qu'il n'avait pas mis son alarme. Encore mois pour 5h du matin..._

 _Son cerveau endolori en conclut une blague de la part de son colocataire, mais cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sherlock. Ce dernier pouvait être un véritable enfant, une attitude puérile qui contrastait avec son intelligence au delà de la moyenne, mais il ne l'était pas à ce point là._

 _Alors John en déduit qu'il avait lui-même enclenché l'alarme par erreur, le vendredi soir._

 _Grognant dans sa barbe, il était sur le point de se rendormir, mais ce fut seulement quand il comptait fermer les yeux que l'image d'un petit bout de papier, qui était méticuleusement accroché à son réveil, atteignit sa rétine._

 _Il se redressa dans un gémissement fatigué, et le décrocha avec curiosité, plissant ses yeux à moitié fermés pour décrypter les lettres de l'unique mot qui était inscrit sur le mot :_

 ** _Louis_**

 _Cette écriture soignée, quoique légèrement brouillonne – prouvant que ça avait été écrit, à la va-vite – était reconnaissable entre milles : c'était celle de Sherlock._

 _« Sherlock ? C'est quoi ce mot ? » Appela-t-il fortement pour que sa voix se porte jusqu'à la chambre de son colocataire, mais seul le silence lui répondit._

 _Son colocataire ne dormait pas – vu qu'il ne dormait presque jamais – alors il était sûrement sorti. Mais alors, pourquoi ce mot ? Et que voulait-il dire ?_

 _Soudain, la date qui s'affichait en chiffres lumineux jaunes sur son réveil fut l'illumination qui lui manquait. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire._

 _Une idée farfelue germa dans son esprit fatigué, et il ne se donna même pas le temps d'y réfléchir, voulant le plus rapidement possible en avoir le cœur net._

 _Alors, il sortit à contre cœur des couvertures encore chaudes de son lit, se rua dans la salle de bain, se débarbouilla, enfila des vêtements chauds, et il sortit de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sherlock, depuis plus de quatre mois._

 _L'air glacial de ce début de journée lui agressa la peau, finissant efficacement de le réveiller, pendant qu'il marchait à un rythme soutenu à travers les ruelles de la ville. Il se savait pas si les battements effrénés de son cœur étaient dû à l'effort physique qu'il était en train d'effectuer, ou dû à l'excitation qui pulsait dans ses veines._

 _Direction le stade de rugby de son ancien collège, en espérant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé._

 _Quand il arriva, la pelouse était aussi verte qu'elle l'était dans son souvenir. Bien entendu, le stade était désert, à cette heure si matinale. Pourtant, il y avait bien une personne qui se tenait au centre, droit comme un piqué, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau noir._

 _Sherlock lui tournait impoliment le dos, tandis que John le rejoignait en quelques foulées sportives, luttant pour ne pas tressaillir sous le froid mordant qui attaquait ses os._

 _Sans attendre, le frisé retira sa main osseuse de sa poche, et il lui tendit nonchalamment un article de journal, son visage pâle toujours aussi impassible :_

 _« Bon anniversaire, John. »_

 _Le titre noté en gras sur le morceau de journal découpé attira immédiatement les yeux de John, qui lit : **Quatre jeunes adolescents, de 16 à 19 ans, arrêtés pour trafic de drogue.**_

 _Le cœur de John manqua un battement, mais quand il se remit à battre, le blond eut l'impression qu'il allait littéralement explosé, dans sa poitrine._

 _Incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente, il put seulement lever ses yeux perdus sur le visage neutre de Sherlock, qui était seulement animé par un petit sourire._

 _« Il se trouve que, hier soir, les flics ont reçu un appel anonyme qui décrivait un trafic de drogue, près de la gare. Alors ils sont venus sur les lieux mentionnés, et ils ont arrêtés quatre lycéens, dont un certain Sébastien Moran, pour possession de drogue et trafic. L'enquête a fait le lien avec les overdoses mortelles de trois adolescents, qui ont eu le malheur de prendre cette même drogue._ _Selon l'article 222-37 du Code Pénal, le trafic de drogue, même pour des mineurs, est condamnable de jusqu'à dix ans d'emprisonnement et de 7500000 euros d'amende, alors je peux affirmer, sans trop de doutes, que ces salopards seront enfermés pendant un bon bout de temps._

 _John le fixait, complètement bouche-bée, sans se rendre compte que des larmes de soulagement roulaient librement sur ses joues glacées, sans qu'il pense une seule seconde à les essuyer._

 _« Alors, je ne suis pas très doué pour les cadeaux, mais je pense que **ceci** en est un suffisant. » Termina Sherlock, en levant le menton d'un air adorablement arrogant et mal à l'aise. _

_John ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors, il ressaya une nouvelle fois, mais il parvint uniquement à bredouiller d'une voix tremblante: « Comment tu as f… ?_ »

 _« Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes. » Répondit Sherlock, toujours avec cette pointe de mystère qui le rendait si fascinant._

 _A présent, Sherlock avait **deux** dettes, envers Mycroft. Ce constat aurait dû l'affoler, mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste, quand le visage de John s'illuminait d'une joie pure. _

_Sans réfléchir, John lui sauta brusquement au cou, et il enroula ses bras autour de son dos dans une étreinte étouffante. Perdu par cette réaction excessive, Sherlock lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, en se raclant la gorge, mais pas une seconde, il voulut se dégager._

 _Parce qu'il se sentait bien, dans les bras puissants de John._

 _Cette situation atteignit le summum de la gène, quand John, pris dans sa joie débordante et sa gratitude, effleura les lèvres de Sherlock avec les siennes, plus par accident que par réel désir._

 _Ce contact court, léger comme une plume, fut une véritable décharge électrique, pour les deux adolescents._

 _Leurs visages furent tellement près qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre. Après un court moment de flottement, leurs lèvres respectives se scellèrent brutalement._

 _Sans question posée._

 _Comme si ça avait été la chose la plus logique à faire._

 _Comme si leurs lèvres avaient été faites pour se fusionner._

 _Au départ, le baiser fut hésitant, et assez maladroit, parce qu'ils étaient bien trop timides pour s'aventurer plus loin. Mais les deux adolescents reprirent petit à petit de l'assurance, et ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de curiosité, avec plus d'audace, sans jamais vouloir y mettre un terme._

 _Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient glaciales, mais incroyablement douces. Celles de John étaient chaudes, mais légèrement rugueuses : La combinaison parfaite._

 _Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus: Il aurait pu brûler, ils continueraient tout de même à s'embrasser avec passion, tous les deux affamés d'amour._

 _Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, isolés dans une bulle que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait dégonfler. Seuls au monde, sur un large terrain de rugby._

 _Enlacés, leurs lèvres délicieusement liées, leurs doigts s'aventurant dans la chevelure de l'autre._

 _Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient avidement sans pause – à part quand ils devaient reprendre leur respiration – John décida que ce terrain de rugby serait dorénavant son endroit préféré._

 _L'endroit le plus beau au monde._


End file.
